


"Hey Jade" ♪

by Smolfryz



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Jade West, Coming Out, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jade has abandonment issues, Kink Exploration, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, References to the Beatles, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Tension, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolfryz/pseuds/Smolfryz
Summary: When Jade's father kicks her out of the house for coming out to him as bisexual, she finds herself at Tori Vega's front door of all places in the world. She is looking for acceptance and comfort, but she finds a lot more than that later down this painful road.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 93
Kudos: 535





	1. Take A Sad Song & Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> The work title is actually a reference to "Hey Jude" by the Beatles. It's a comfort/hurt song if you know the meaning behind it, so I thought it would cute to use it in a way for this story since the show is centered around music. I love Jori so much. Netflix currently has Victorious streaming right now and I blew by 2 seasons already (it's so nice to watch again and Elizabeth Gillies is bae) and I will be writing more of them. I wanted to test the waters with this a little bit first and see how it does, but I just had so much fun with it I decided to write to post this. Hopefully you guys like it because I enjoyed writing it!

Why did it have to be storming on a Saturday night when all Tori Vega wanted to do was go out with her friends? She had been stuck there all evening, watching movies with Trina while their parents made dinner. Tori supposed it would have been nice to have a family night instead for once. It has been a while since all four of them didn’t have a single thing to do. Mr. Vega thought it would be a good idea for more family bonding despite how much Trina had protested. She insisted that she had something to do, but Tori knew that was nothing but lies.

“Just sit down and enjoy the movie,” said Tori as she played Lady and the Tramp. Not the animation though, but the live action. Tori’s opinions about it have been 50-50, but she has enjoyed it so far. Her mother comes by with a large bowl of popcorn and sits it between the two girl’s when Trina finally caved in and settled on the couch with a fluffy, pink blanket. Tori grins as she pops two kernels of buttery popcorn in her mouth. Her sister glares, but doesn’t dare say anything. Instead, she digs into the bowl, feeling defeated that she couldn’t leave quick enough.

“What is so wrong about spending time with your family?” Tori asked teasingly.  
“Nothing wrong,” replied Trina. “I just had other plans that’s all.”  
“Uh-huh,” Tori said. “Sure you do.”

The two siblings argue for a mere five minutes about the subject before her mother threatened them. Trina flops back into the couch, trying hard not to roll her eyes. She thought the whole thing was pretty dumb, but after a few moments she was starting to enjoy herself when the movie began getting really good. There is a smile on her face that Tori noticed, and she wanted so badly to say something in regard to it, but she had to force herself not to. Trina was behaving and that’s all that they wanted. It was nice to spend time with them and Tori missed this especially since her life at school was getting so hectic.

When 10pm rolled around, Tori looked behind them out the window and saw that it had been pouring. _Yeah, suppose I wouldn't want to be caught out in that anyway,_ she thought as she took a sip of lemonade. It was about forty-five minutes in the movie when she heard a loud bang on the front door. It sounded urgent and desperate and everyone had exchanged peculiar looks. “Wonder who that could be out in a storm like this?” Mrs. Vega asked as she stood on her feet to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Tori’s friend from school: _Jade West_

Tori is looking at Jade with an expression on her face like she had witnessed a car crash. She and Jade had never really been close friends (well - in Jade's honest opinion), and why in the hell she was at her house at this hour on this god awful night was beyond her. “Jade?” Tori asks quietly, unsure what else to say other than the woman’s name. Jade was drenched with rain, her hair matted to her face and she had mascara running down her cheeks. Was she… crying? Tori knew that Jade was capable of such emotion, but she was always the one she turned to for this sort of thing. When Tori stands on her feet, she sits the popcorn bowl down in her seat and walks over, taking the blanket off Trina. “HEY!” yelled the older sibling.

It was ignored entirely by everyone as Tori calmly walked Jade in. She was trembling and still trying to collect herself. Whatever had happened, it was something she obviously couldn’t handle. Did Beck break up with her again? Ugh. She didn’t want to deal with this right now, but she couldn’t just leave Jade like this. Tori looks at her mother and Mrs. Vega nods, knowing exactly what she needed to do. “Jade, can you tell me what’s wrong? What’re you doing here? You’re soaked.” Tori takes the blanket and wraps it around the girl, but the kind gesture is quickly shoved away which causes Tori to freeze. 

Jade remained quiet until Tori’s mother handed her a towel, and yet it was still refused. The others were flabbergasted, but Tori was already used to Jade’s behavior by now. She takes Jade by the wrist and pulled her up the stairs and stood at the top of the floor where they could talk in private. Tori sighed, taking a few strands of Jade’s doused stringy hair away from her eyes so she can see them. Mascara had colored her cheeks and Tori attempted to clean them with gentle wipe of her thumb, but her hand was caught by Jade’s own, stopping her in the process. “Jade?” 

Teal colored eyes looked into her brown ones and Tori’s heart panicked. “My dad kicked me out,” whispered Jade, barely audible for Tori to understand. She was too embarrassed to admit anything to anyone else, which is why she whenever she showed her vulnerable side, it was always Tori that witnessed it. It was rare, but when it happened, Jade’s emotions were strong and at times, she was a force to be reckoned with. “He kicked you out? Why? What did you do?” A massive groan escaped Jade the moment the third question was asked. 

She hated that Tori always insinuated that it was _she_ who done something drastically wrong which caused her own father to abandon her. Jade storms off, heading in the direction of Tori’s bedroom and she shuts the door behind her before Tori could even reach it. “And now she’s in my bedroom,” sighed Tori as she placed a hand on her hips. She knocks on her own bedroom door a couple times as she wonders if she said something wrong that triggered Jade’s reaction like that. She wouldn’t be surprised. Tori is often the reason for a lot of things that Jade does - whether they be good or bad - mostly bad.

“Get away, Vega.” Jade shouted from behind the door.

“But you’re in _my_ bedroom!” Tori responded frantically as she jiggles the handle, but realizes Jade had it locked up tightly. “Please, can we talk about this? Why did he kick you out?” Tori asked softly, trying so hard not to alert Trina who would be up here in a heartbeat like a bloodhound to sniff out any kind of information.

“Well, obviously it’s something I had done,” snapped Jade. 

The half-Latina winced at the words, feeling the sting from behind two inches of plywood. “Maybe you can figure it out, Vega.” Tori did feel like an asshole, she really did and with a soft sigh she sits down in the hallway floor with her back against her door. “I’m listening Jade. I’m sorry if I accused you of anything. Talk to me. You know I’m here for you.” There was silence for a long time even though it was a mere five minutes. Jade was conflicted about telling Tori about what actually happened. She came out to her father tonight. That’s right. Jade told her own father that she was bisexual and he appeared to not have taken it well, especially already with her rebellious nature.

After a moment, Tori hears the door unlock and she looks up to see Jade’s face between several inches of space between the door and the threshold. There is a sad look on Jade’s face and it pains Tori to see her like this when usually she has this certain fire that she retains on a daily basis. Jade opens the door and she wraps an arm around herself before her eyes raised to the ceiling, avoiding eye contact with Tori. “I’m bisexual,” she admitted. “That’s why my father kicked me out.” Jade thought this was incredibly stupid. “Go ahead, tell me I’m gross.”

To Tori’s surprise, this wasn’t what she was expecting what had happened. Jade’s father kicked her out because of this? Tori stands on her feet, unsure what to say at first. However, she doesn’t feel weird standing there while Jade feels like she is in fight or flight mode. When she doesn’t receive any comments after several minutes, Jade gets a hint and realizes she shouldn’t have said anything. That she should have kept it all to herself. “This is stupid,” Jade said and tries to make a run for it, but is immediately blocked by the other girl. Tori grabs Jade by the arms and holds her there.

“You’re _not_ gross, Jade. In fact, you’re extremely brave.” Tori said and those words forced Jade to become weak again. Jade is shaking her head, refusing to believe what Tori is saying is true and tears began trickling from the corners of her eyes. There’s nothing brave about her. If she was brave, she would have stood up to her father, but instead she had ran from him and found herself here at Tori Vega’s house, a crying mess and incapable of pulling herself together after everything she had gone through. She felt like a coward.

“And you’re an _idiot_.” said Jade.

Tori smiles at the words and the reaction confuses the goth girl for a moment. She wonders what Tori is thinking, but before she realizes it, she is pulled into a warm embrace. It was something that she wasn’t used to and she could feel her body trying to reject it even though her mind desperately wanted the interaction. After a moment or two, she gave in and buried her face into Tori’s neck and sobbed. They slowly made their way to the floor on their knees, still embracing each other as they sat there. 

“We may not agree with each other on a lot of things or have things in common, Jade, but you’re still my friend regardless of what you say and I care about you.” Tori’s words made Jade’s heart swell three times its size when she heard them. Jade isn’t used to this amount of kindness except for when it comes from Beck. He knew for a while that she was bisexual and had accepted it, and he was the one that encouraged her to tell her father. She wasn’t sure if Beck was right or not to tell him, but she was grateful for Tori even though she wasn’t going to admit it right now.

She knew that Tori understood what she was feeling when she gripped the soft material of her shirt, feeling the warmth spread through her. When the two separate, Tori tucks a few strands of hair behind her friend’s ear and stands on her feet. “Are you staying with Beck? Or do you not have a place to stay right now?” Tori asks as she holds a hand out to Jade who was feeling ten times better than she did before. This is why she came Tori. Somehow or another, Tori Vega was the one who made things right again - _always_.

“I don’t have anywhere to go right now. I called Beck when I left, but he isn’t home. So, I took my keys and drove here with most of my clothes, makeup and my sleeping bag.” Jade explains as she is handed a box of tissues and begins to clean herself up a bit, wiping the mascara off her face was a bitch and a half, but she was able to get most of it off without the use of makeup removers.

“We have leftover pizza you can have and I’ll ask my parents if you can stay the night. I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. It’d be like an old fashioned sleepover.” Tori smiled at the thought, but it was still weird having Jade West in your house and acting like it was a normal thing, which it definitely wasn’t. There was only a handful of times Jade has ever been in Tori’s house, but she was glad to get to spend time with Jade despite their awkward friendship - if that’s what you want to call it. Jade is looking at Tori, wondering why in the hell she is being so nice to her. It was Tori, though. Being the good girl was Tori’s thing.

As the two girls made their way back down the stairs, Jade stops Tori for a brief moment by grabbing her hand. “Hey,” she says softly. She takes in a deep breath and exhales. It was hard to admit, but she knew she had to express her gratitude toward Tori for not treating her any different. “Thank you, Tori… for not calling me gross. I really mean that. It helps.” Jade even cracked a small smile. Tori knew one thing for sure. Jade’s smile was absolutely _contagious_. Immediately, Tori returned it and gave Jade’s hand a tight, comforting squeeze before letting go. 

“There they are. FINALLY!” Trina called out as she spotted her sister and the creepy, goth girl who descended from the top of the stairs. “Where in the hell were you two? Tori, you missed half of the movie already!” Trina, who was wrapped back up in her fluffy pink blanket once more, had apparently ate most of the popcorn. The movie had about thirty minutes left, but Tori didn’t really feel like finishing it. She taps on her mother’s shoulder and beckoned her into the kitchen. She hoped her mother would later tell her father what’s going on so he wouldn't explode on the reason why Jade is staying the night. It was a weekend, so it wasn’t like it was conflicting with anyone’s schedules.

“Really? That’s what happened?” Mrs. Vega said as she watched Jade stand there in the living room watching the movie herself while she waited for a verdict on if she could stay the night. “Yeah. I feel bad and Jade is a good person. She just… can be a lot to handle sometimes and you have to know how to deal with her. Most people don’t.” Mrs. Vega smiled, feeling extremely proud of Tori for stepping up and taking care of a friend who was in need. With an approving nod, she throws a thumb in Jade’s direction. “There’s an umbrella in the side closet. You can let Jade use it to get her clothes. You’re such a good person, dear.”

Excitedly, Tori throws her arms around her mother as a huge thank you and rushes back over to Jade to explain that she can stay. There is relief on Jade’s face and Tori retrieves the umbrella from the closet like her mother said. “You can change upstairs. We’re having a Disney double feature tonight. Anything you like?” Tori asked before Jade even opened the door. The other girl turns and looks back, shocked that she is even offered the suggestion to choose. 

“Can we watch Maleficent?" asked Jade quietly. "It’s my favorite.”


	2. Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the girls work out unresolved feelings about their bizarre friendship that has been lacking, Jade comes to the realization that there are people in her life that care about her. She does begin to trust Tori as she learns to let everything be, seeing as there isn't really anything you can do to rectify your past.
> 
> ("Let It Be" - The Beatles)

Having Jade West stay the night was easily one of the strangest nights in Tori's life. Even weirder than that night they all became trapped in a mobile cupcake with her sister several hours away from home. No, this was by far the strangest and something Tori had not comprehended even if it was nice having someone over to spend time with. "And your mother said it was okay?" Jade asked for the tenth time as she felt like she had been intruding on a family thing. However, Jade had oddly enough enjoyed watching Maleficent with Tori and her family.

"Yes, of course." Tori said weakly as she stepped closer to show Jade around her room. "So," she began awkwardly. "This is it." She motions with her arms around her room and Jade is looking rather unimpressed as she takes a few steps around. It was too girly, too pink… too _Tori_. Maybe it needed to be Jaded up a little? But she had changed her mind when she saw a group photo of Tori and her friends from Hollywood Arts - including Jade herself. The photo was sweet. It was the entire gang a couple days after they had performed in Sikowitz’s play and Jade of all people, had to portray Tori’s wife.

 _Oh, the irony of that…_ thought the dark haired girl as she shakes her head at the faint memory.

Jade was quiet as she examined her temporary home for the night and glances over at Tori as she sat her things down. "It's… pretty." Jade tried to say something nice for once only because Tori's parents let her stay. That was the _only_ reason and nothing was going to change Jade's mind about it. Jade feels a lot better knowing she has on dry clothes and food in her stomach though. That’s at least two worries she didn't have to fret about tonight and she is thankful for that. Worrying about finding your next meal or roof over your head was going to be a challenge for Jade, and she was not by any means going to Cat’s.

A small smile crept up on Tori's face, knowing that Jade is at least trying to be polite to her. It was weird that she even attempted it and when Jade sat down on the end of Tori's bed, she followed suit. Jade looks over, trying to figure this girl out for a second and before she opened her mouth to speak, Tori interrupts promptly as she leans forward obstructing Jade's view up close and personal. "If you want, my parents have a blow up mattress in the garage. You can use it for tonight." Tori felt a little guilty that she didn’t have anything prepared for something like this if it were to happen.

They didn’t have to do anything special for her. Jade was fine on the floor because the option was actually sleeping in her car which wasn’t half as bad as an idea until the storm blew through. She could attempt being homeless for a while. How hard could it be for a seventeen year old? Jade has heard stories of kids her age being kicked out of their homes for being gay and in this moment, she knew how they felt. It was like her parents were returning her to the pound after finding out about her _”defects”_ that they couldn’t understand. They wanted a normal child and Jade West wasn’t normal by any means.

Standing there in thought, Jade tries to pull herself out of a dark place. It was getting the better of her. She had to admit that she was slightly jealous of Tori. Her parents adored her (who doesn’t?) and if Tori had came out to them, she knew that they would accept her immediately. Jade was just the freak who had an odd obsession with scissors and things in jars - how could anyone accept that? If she was normal, maybe things could have been different? “Jade,” said Tori softly and Jade feels a reluctant hand caress her back in a comforting way. She doesn’t even move nor does she say a word.

Simply, Jade allows herself to feel as much of the contact as she possibly could because she didn’t know if she’ll ever get this kind of comfort again. Jade takes a tissue from her pajama bottoms and wipes the corners of her eyes. “I feel like an idiot,” she finally spoke and her back meets Tori’s bed with a plop. “None of this should be happening, Vega.” Jade growls through her teeth. The feelings inside her were becoming a little difficult to contain. “I shouldn’t be in your room right now, begging and hoping that I have a roof over my head the next day. I shouldn’t be feeling like my own father abandoned me, but he did. I shouldn't be feeling like there is something wrong with me… but I am.”

Whatever comforting words Tori has in her, Jade knows they won’t work this time. Mr. West had never been one to mess with and it was always Jade who was up for that challenge, but it seemed like all of her attempts to out him as a terrible father, she had been outed instead and it backfired on her. With her eyes closed, Jade can feel how the bed sinks in on the right hand side of her slowly. It makes her heart beat uncontrollably as it forces her to open them. She sees Tori laying with her and she is unsure why. This girl has suffered through Jade tormenting her through an entire year at school for absolutely no reason, and here she was trying to make sure Jade wasn’t going to fall off the deep end.

“I feel like I may understand,” said Tori as she curled an arm up so she could rest her head.

“ _Understand_?” Jade repeated in a bewildered question. She scoffed. “You’ll never understand what it’s like. Everyone loves you, Vega. If you were in my position and you came out to your parents, they would still adore you.” 

When Tori smiles, hencing that Jade might have meant herself as well, a frustrated grown erupts from Jade’s throat. “Don’t look at me like that, Vega. You know what I meant.” The goth rolled her eyes so hard, she almost felt like she could see the inside of her head. “Everyone loves you, but me.” There’s the Jade Tori knew. _Mean Jade_ was a helluva lot more familiar and made Tori sigh with relief. She knew that Jade was still hurting, but hearing Jade simply act like there is nothing wrong made things seem a little more tolerable to handle. 

At least Jade is talking to Tori about these problems because it seemed to have surprised everyone that she decided to choose Tori as her emotional punching bag - at least not as a real one. Tori laid a hand on Jade’s shoulder, but the girl had shrugged it off feeling like she had enough of having to face her feelings. For now, Jade will bottle them until she is ready again for the second wave. She didn’t know if Tori would be there for it or not, but if no one is there to catch her, she didn’t know what was going to happen. This time, she was fortunate to have Tori there waiting to help pick up what broken pieces of her heart were shattered. She didn’t need anyone to understand her, she just desired acceptance.

As Jade laid there resting, Tori smiles and sits up. “I’m going to get the inflatable from the garage. It’ll be more comfortable than sleeping on the floor at least.” Jade doesn’t respond, but instead just rests her eyes there as she inhales what scents were casually floating around Tori’s room. There was a mixture of a sour and sweet smell. Anything from citrus to floral could be noted. Jade never really liked the scent all too well, but she had gotten used to it with Tori always hanging around. However, something else snuck up inside her nostrils and she opens her eyes.

“Oh my god,” said Jade as she held her nose. Why didn’t she smell that sooner? Where is coming from? Jade rolls over and pulls up the comforter blankets from Tori’s bed to investigate where the smell was coming from. It was something that had spoiled and when Jade looks underneath Tori’s bed, she is disappointed to not find what she might be looking for. She stands up, sniffing out the source from each corner of the room. A few science fair trophies sat at the top of a shelf from Tori’s old school and Jade gets a glimpse of them as she opens all of Tori’s dresser drawers in search of the elusive scent.

After several minutes of no luck, she is stopped by a throat clearing sound and quickly turns and Tori is standing there looking confused. Jade was digging through her drawers? Tori pondered the question and wondered if this whole thing was a setup to steal something from her, but she knew Jade would never do that. “Whatcha doing?” Tori asked casually as she dragged in the mattress with the air pump. She drops in the middle of the floor and looked at Jade with a serious expression on her face.

“You have a smell,” Jade replied earnestly.

Tori’s mouth hung agape in shock at the comment. “I do not smell! I just showered right before you arrived.” If Jade really wanted to go there, then by all means, Tori would too. Jade steps up to Tori, covering her mouth to keep her from talking, shaking her head at what she thought she meant. “No, you _idiot_.” She emphasized on the word idiot quite loudly. “I said you have a smell, not that you do.” For a moment, Tori paused to try and understand what Jade meant by that and inhales deeply once Jade removed her hand from her face. Jade was right. There was a very distinct odor coming from some unknown location that Tori never noticed before.

“What is that?” Tori asked as she scrunched up her nose and began to help Jade on the great search. “I don’t remember smelling anything like this.” 

“Well, if you weren’t always dousing yourself with citrus and petunias, then you might have noticed it.” Jade explained in a sassy tone as she began checking Tori’s closet. As soon as the door opened, the smell became so much more clear that it came from this area of the bedroom. Tori stands next to Jade, and flips on the light switch, seeing the piles of clothes that needed to be put away. At least it wasn’t them that was the culprit of the smell, but when Jade began to dig through kitty cat underwear and sparkly tank tops, Jade might have found exactly what it was. “Hey, Vega.” Jade said and squats down to point at a large moldy thing sitting on the floor of Tori’s closet. 

“Can you explain what that is?” Jade asked, pinching her nose which made her voice sound a lot higher than it normally did.

“Oh,” started Tori as she leaned over Jade to get a better look. She recalled doing a science project right around the time she joined Hollywood Arts and she must have forgotten about it because of all the excitement of joining a performing arts school, Tori immediately neglected what she had to do for her old one. “I know what that is.” Tori said hesitantly and pulls Jade back from it, not even sure if it was alive or not. “That’s the science project me and Eli had to do before I got into Hollywood Arts,” Tori admitted. Now she was unsure how to tackle this issue. “ _The Mold Bush_. It must have been growing in my closet ever since.” 

They had to get rid of it somehow, but Jade insisted that she would take some of it as a keepsake. Tori didn’t care. She just wanted it out of her closet and she let Jade do all of the handling since she seemed to know how to dispose of things like this. Before Jade had done anything with the mold bush, she digs into her bag and pulls out a sample jar and begins unscrewing the lid. “You keep jars in your bag?” Tori asked, not really surprised, but found it interesting. Jade looks over her shoulder, and opens a pair of scissors before closing them. Tori could hear that ‘rip’ sound and it made her swallow when she sees Jade's devilish smirk again.

“What? You don’t keep jars in your bag?” Jade asked and shrugged her shoulder before beginning to snip a part of the mold bush off and allowed it to fall safely into the sample jar to examine later. She screws the lid on tightly and sits the jar aside and smiles before she takes the entire bush by her hands - daringly without gloves and just chucks it out the window. Tori began to open her mouth to speak, but then just waves off her own complaint knowing what’s done has been done and there wasn’t anything she could do about it. “That’s not what I meant by getting rid of it, but okay. Still works.”

Jade was a strange person, but Tori actually liked that the most about her. She was a pain in the ass to deal with, but she was glad for the never dull moments and interesting situations she finds herself in with Jade - like this one here. Tori smiles as she watches Jade spin the jar in her hands, looking at the moldy specimen with a satisfied expression on her face. At least she was able to get something out of this horrible night even though the rest of her jar collection is at home. She could always start over because she knew her father would have most likely gotten rid of everything weird she owned.

When Tori begins to inflate the mattress, Jade had noticed (and hell, the neighbor probably did too) that the air pump was a little more than obnoxious. “It will be finished in no time flat,” Tori said loudly over the mechanical noise and holds her ears along with Jade. “What?” Jade asked in equal volume, only seeing Tori’s mouth move when she speaks. “I said, it will be finished in no time flat!” Tori yelled a bit louder, but once she finished Tori realized something was wrong. The mattress isn't recieving what air the machine was pumping out and this caused Tori to become more frustrated than ever. The machine kicks off after several minutes and Tori fiddles with it. 

It was only until Tori examined the mattress she realized there had been a rip on the side and air had been escaping through. “Oh man,” mumbled Tori and Jade looks over, sitting the jar down on Tori’s dresser. “There’s a rip in the mattress.” She sighed and shoved her entire hand in the ripped area, realizing the extent of the damage from when her sister Trina had used the last time. It had to be the only explanation because this thing hadn’t been used in a while. Tori didn’t really want Jade sleeping on the floor, but her bed was only big enough for herself and _maybe_ a small dog if she were allowed to have one.

“Floor it is then,” confirmed Jade as she rolled out her sleeping bag. It was decked out with Nightmare Before Christmas characters and Tori smiled at the pattern. She loved that movie and she didn’t realize that Jade liked it too, but she figured she might have. Everyone usually did, but she didn’t realize Jade had been a huge fan of it. Tori felt guilty about the rip in the mattress because it felt like Jade had already decided herself on where she was going to end up sleeping tonight. 

“I can’t have you sleeping on the floor.” Tori said, tone laced with guilt that Jade noticed.

“Why not?” Jade asked, crossing her arms over her chest. “Is your floor too good for me?”

“Huh? Uh, what?” Tori was confused for a moment until she realized that Jade had been teasing her and not in that usual mean way, but in the casual friend way. They both share an awkward laugh as Jade helped Tori move the mattress and air pump out of the way so no one would trip over it in the middle of the night. The mattress would be easily fixed with a patch another day, but Jade was fine sleeping on the floor. However, Tori had insisted several times that she would share her bed if anything despite how much she had apologized about it being a queen size bed. 

“Listen, Vega. You’ve got to stop apologizing because I was just starting to like you.” Jade said as she helped pull the covers down from the top of the bed. Tori knew she had to stop apologizing, but she couldn’t help herself. It was a natural instinct to be this way when something goes wrong no matter how small or large the incident was. It had been a year, though, since Jade ever said anything on the terms of liking Tori, but she wonders how long that’s going to last. “So, don’t ruin it.” Jade finished as she looked across the bed at her perky friend.

When the two girls settled in and the lights were turned off and the smell from the moldy bush finally evaporated from Tori’s room and nostrils, Jade couldn’t help but lay awake. It was nearly 2am and she could hear Tori’s soft, little snores. Everything else had been still and quiet. It was just then she received a text from Beck and he had told her that he was out of town for a couple nights. Jade felt abandoned again, because she never knew that Beck had left unless she just simply wasn’t paying attention like she always did. She swallows harshly, and replies back that she would be spending the night at Tori’s and then find another place - that he didn’t have to worry about her.

In fact, no one did. Obviously, there were people in Jade’s life that cared about her even though she was pretty cruel to most of them at times. “Hey Jade,” said Tori who had noticed the light coming from Jade’s Pear phone. “Yeah, Vega?” Tori watched as Jade put her phone away with a crestfallen expression. After a second, Tori grabs Jade’s sleeping bag that was on top of her own blanket they were sharing and pulls it up to them comfortably. Jade’s scent was evident from it, but oddly enough, it didn’t bother her. “You know, as weird as this night was… I’m glad you’re here. I promise I’ll never abandon you.”


	3. I Saw Her Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _"She was just seventeen,  
>  You know what I mean.  
> And the way she looked,  
> Was way beyond compare.  
> So, how could I dance with another,  
> When I saw her standing there?"_
> 
> **The Beatles**  
> 
> 
>   
> Just a casual, lazy Sunday where Jade West admits to herself that she has certain feelings for Tori Vega. 

As the sun peeked over the horizon of Los Angeles, it took every fiber of Tori’s being to crawl out of bed. She was exhausted from last night and she didn’t realize how much dealing with Jade would become mentally exhausting on her own overnight. As she turns over, and she barely notices the sun filtering in through her window. That was a sign that the storm from the previous night had finally passed on. She feels a huge kink in her back and she must have received it from last night somehow.

She wasn’t used to another person sleeping in her bed, after all and Tori half wonders if it had something to do with the fact that Jade’s knees kept digging into her back all night. “Jade,” she groans sleepily and she feels around for the other body that was supposed to be laying next to her. Her heart had a miniature panic attack when she realized that Jade wasn’t in the same spot as she was, but all of her things were still here. So, she hadn’t left entirely. “Jade?” Tori raises up curiously, blinking slowly as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

 _What time is it?_ Tori reaches for her phone that was being charged and yelps loudly in surprise when she saw that it was 10am. She overslept?! Tori never really slept in this late. She was always a morning person and loved being able to enjoy coffee whenever she was up and about on the weekends. It was Sunday, so she supposed being lazy every now and then was a good thing. It really just threw off her entire normal routine. _Why didn’t Jade wake me?_ She climbs out of bed, slipping into a pink robe and ties it off at her waist before slipping her phone in one of the pockets.

Before she takes her leave downstairs, she checks herself in the mirror and combs out the rats nests that developed overnight and straightens her hair as much as possible. Tori is still exhausted and decides to head to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face to wake her up a little. She can feel the effects of sleeping in and she wasn’t sure if she enjoyed it or not, but after she dries off her face, she heads on downstairs. When she stepped on the middle landing, she could smell something marvelous cooking in the kitchen and she finds Jade and her mother talking and laughing over a cup of fresh coffee.

Seeing this scenario is really weird to Tori, but she slowly approaches the two women and Jade turns and nods in her direction for Mrs. Vega. “Someone’s awake finally.” Jade said as she poured a cup of coffee and the creamer Tori’s mother knew she liked and hands it off to Tori who was confused by how nice Jade was being. At the time, Tori didn’t care whatsoever when she felt the warmth of coffee spread through her. The taste of pecan flavored creamer made Tori’s insides melt and she slid into a chair across from Jade at the table.

“That definitely hits the spot,” she commented as she closes her eyes and enjoys the aroma. After she was able to collect herself and her thoughts for a few moments, she opens her eyes again and the other two women had continued their conversation. It appeared that Jade had been well up for hours and it dawned on Tori about wondering why. “Jade, how come you didn’t wake me?! I’m always up well before 10am.” Tori grumbled lowly as she held the mug of coffee under her nose. She tapped her fingers across the ceramic and she heard the distinct tap sound of her nails.

“You looked like you needed rest, so I reseted your alarm for 10am.” Jade explained with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Tori’s mouth dropped slightly in surprise.

“Wait, but my alarm is set on my phone,” began Tori with concern in her tone. “How did you know my passcode?” She pulls her phone out of her pocket and begins to check to see if anything has been moved, deleted or renamed. Everything seemed fairly normal in her phone for now, but with Jade handling it, she wasn’t so sure anymore. “Nobody knows it but me.”

“I have my ways, Tor.” Jade said and wiggles her fingers expertly as she gave her classmate a sly grin of success. If Jade can now actually hack Tori’s phone, this was going to spell disaster for her for the rest of the school year. Tori swallows hard for a moment, feeling a bit of heat rise in her cheeks. Casually, Jade struts over with her coffee, and leans down to whisper something in Tori’s ear. “Keep your friends close and your phone even closer.” Jade was being playful. This wasn’t Mean Jade that was out and about trying to make Tori’s life a living hell. It was Playful Jade who was trying to one up Tori in a competitive game of sorts.

“Mom, are you going to do anything about this?!” Tori asked desperately and her mother seemed very aloof as she devoured a plate of waffles. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, baby. I completely missed what you girls were talking about. These waffles are delicious. You know, Jade made them!” Her mother exclaimed happily. “She’s quite something.”

Tori looks over at Jade who was smirking, sipping her coffee and lounging back in the sofa like she had just won a presidential race. There was clear victory written all over her and all Tori could do was point a stern finger. “Ohhhhh!!! Youuuuuu. That tears it. You make her waffles and not me?!” For some reason or another, she enjoyed these little games that Jade played and she wasn’t going to admit by any means possible. They weren’t harmful, just annoying. She just didn’t know that Jade was crafty as hell at times and that sinister expression always encouraged Tori to try and get back at her.

Huffing softly to herself, Tori continued to enjoy her coffee. She is observing Jade carefully out of the peripheral vision, but she doesn’t seem to be a threat at the moment. Who knows how long that will be. Jade can flip like a lightswitch in any second with another clever little plan up her sleeve. The woman is just sitting there, watching tv like nothing had ever happened a few moments ago. When Tori gets up out of her chair and goes to sit on the opposite couch, she pauses in mid step when the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” said Tori as she gave Jade a look when she walked by. Jade only raised an eyebrow in her direction.

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Cat this early. “Oh, hey Cat. Whatcha doing? Come on in. We’re just having coffee if you want some.” The redhead nodded and when she walked in, she abruptly stops, seeing Jade on the Vegas’ couch. It was a rare sight to behold because Cat never really saw Jade here unless the whole gang was together. She was slightly confused by why Jade was here so early, but didn’t really ask about it. “Hey, guys. I was just wondering, Tori. Did you ever finish your notes from history class? I need to copy them if you don’t mind.” 

Tori is looking at Cat with a little disappointment on her face. Of course she had her notes, but she was surprised that Cat didn’t. “Cat, I don’t think copying is a good idea. You do need to learn for yourself instead of always asking.” Tori sighed as she dug in her backpack near the front door for her binder of history notes about the French Revolution. “I know,” said Cat as she pouted a little. “But I was so tired and almost fell asleep during that class.” There is an inquisitive look on Jade’s face as Cat explains her reasoning.

“Why were you tired? You had like five cups of coffee that morning,” said Jade.

“Oh, it wasn’t exactly coffee. Apparently, I was so tired I kind of confused coffee grounds with ground pepper.”

“But you had five cups of it…” repeated Tori as she and Jade exchanged concerned looks.

“It was an acquired taste,” Cat whispered softly as she shifts her eyes away. “That I recently acquired.”

It was something to be figured out at a later time. Jade shook her head and rolled her eyes at the goofiness that is Cat. On the other hand, Tori feels conflicted about handing her notes over, but since Cat was never dishonest, she figured she trusted her to keep them safe. “Alright, here. Just don’t lose them. They’re due tomorrow yanno?” Cat nods her head understandingly as she takes the notes from her friend, making a giddy sound in the process as she throws her arms around Tori. “Thank you! I promise to make it up to you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tori said with a laugh. “Just don’t copy them exactly or he’ll know you copied.” 

Cat has a smile on her face as wide city skyline and she quickly shoved the notes into her backpack for safekeeping. Right before she is ready to head out, she looks over at Jade and is reminded of her earlier thought. “Oh. Um,” Cat began as she looked from Tori and Jade who seemed fairly normal around each other. Neither one of them had tried to kill each other in the last five minutes or Jade hasn’t done anything to make Tori shout and scream. “Is there any reason why Jade is here?” She felt weird asking, but she was still curious to know. 

“Oh, I spent the night.” Jade admitted quite casually as she sat her mug down on the table in front of her.

Cat’s eyes are wide.”You spent the night? Here?” It was definitely bizarre. Cat almost felt like she was in that old Twilight Zone tv show. 

“You sound shocked,” said Jade with a little chortle. 

“I am a little bit.” Cat admitted.

“An incident happened last night and Jade had to stay over,” explained Tori albeit vaguely. Jade is giving Tori this particular look as if she shouldn’t tell Cat why she had stayed the night. She didn’t want the whole world to know that she was bisexual just yet. Tori can see the serious look in Jade’s eyes and immediately understood what that meant. “Oh, what happened?” Cat asked as she leaned over the back of the couch, looking down at Jade.

“The storm last night kind of made a mess of everything plumbing wise,” Tori quickly said. “So Jade asked to spend the night here. It wasn’t a problem.” She could see the relief in Jade’s eyes and when Jade mouthed a small _’thank you’_ to her, Tori responded with a little nod as she sat down on the couch opposite from Jade. There is clear understanding on Cat’s face and she feels relief that Tori was there to help a friend in need. “You’re such a good friend Tori. Well, I’ve got to go. My brother is waiting to go to some reptile auction.”

“Reptile auction?” Jade asked curiously. “Is your brother getting another turtle?”

“No,” Cat says, shaking her head. “He’s part of some underground reptile ring I think. I’m really not sure what it’s actually about, but I saw women in really shiny bodysuits walk in. Should be interesting.”

Tori and Jade exchange looks again as Cat takes her leave with a high pitched _’bye!’_ as she went out the door. Even though Cat seemed fairly innocent, a shady place like whatever she described could really put her in a spot of trouble. Jade knew that Cat could handle her own most of the time and she was always surprised when her strange, airhead friend came out unscathed from situations. “Should we be worried?” Tori asked as she stares at the door and hears the sound of car engine start up. 

Honestly, Jade wasn’t sure, but she was going to give Cat the benefit of the doubt. “Yeah,” she said unsurely. “I’m sure she’ll be fine, though.” Jade looks over at the half-Latina, smiling a little. “Oh, Tori. I want to thank you for not telling Cat about what happened.” She said as she feels her body relax back into the couch.

“Why didn’t you want Cat to know?” asked Tori.

“Well, for starters, Cat can’t keep a secret for anything and if this got out around school, I don’t think people would accept it like my father.” said Jade with a sad sigh.

It was crazy to think that people wouldn’t accept someone because of who they loved. She didn’t know how many people would be for it, but Hollywood Arts seemed like the laid back liberal arts school that would accept everyone from all walks of life. She respected Jade’s decision for not wanting to come out all the way, but she was glad that she was able to be Jade’s first step in the right direction. 

“You know,” sighed Tori as she moved to the couch Jade was sitting on, “sometimes you can be a pain in the ass, Jade, but there’s people that don’t care about that sort of thing. I don’t. Beck doesn’t. I’m sure Cat, Robbie and Andre wouldn’t either. They see _you_.” Tori points a finger directly at Jade’s heart. “Being bisexual, lesbian, gay or transgender has no bearing on friendship and love shared by those who already care about you.” Tori’s mother is smiling from ear to ear when she hears her daughter talk all grown up. It makes her heart soar and she wonders when her teenager became such an adult.

There’s that feeling again. Jade was becoming weak as she sat there, taking in the advice. She knew people cared about her. She figured that out already, but she was trying to become known in her future career as an actress. Jade wondered if being bisexual would have any influence on her career or not. “Thank you. I appreciate it, but I’ll come out to them when I’m ready. I just need to figure out what in the hell I’m doing.” Jade rests her head on the back of the couch and her eyes are glued to the ceiling. Tori knows that Jade needs all the time in the world and she nods in agreement, but for pokes and fun, she takes a finger and lightly prods Jade’s side.

“Soooo. ~ How did you figure out you were bi? Is there a girl crush you’re not telling me about?” Tori teases instantly, trying to get back at Jade with the whole phone hacking bit from earlier. The question made Jade tense up and red color floods her pale cheeks. She couldn’t tell Tori who the girl was because it would scar the both of them for life. Hell, it was even hard to admit it to herself at times, but it was actually Tori fucking Vega herself that had Jade thinking a weird way from the beginning. She didn’t know quite how to explain it even to herself at first, but the moment she saw Tori perform the first time instead of Trina, she knew her heart had taken flight. However, it was easy to camouflage because she spent most of her time using her energy to bully her. They say boys picked on girls because they liked them. This was the same exact concept.

Rolling her eyes, Jade pushes Tori’s hand away quickly before it stirred up more feelings inside she couldn’t control. “I’m not telling you anything, Vega. Don’t push it or I’ll hack your phone again with something you can’t remove.” Jade knows plenty of interesting porno sites and it would be easy to have put a locked folder on Tori’s phone with all of the videos that she knows where to download from. She would shit herself if Jade had done anything of the sort, but the threat is always lying there on the edge waiting. “Oh, come on. Look at how red you’re getting. It’s so cute,” Tori teases more just to mess with Jade and it doesn’t help the situation anymore.

“Oh my god. You’ve got to stop,” demanded Jade loudly and pretends to take a harsh bite out of Tori’s finger that had been prodding her cheeks. It was useless. Tori made Jade feel like complete jello. Her legs were obsolete and if she tried to stand right now, she’d just collapse right back down onto the couch. She felt stuck between a rock and a hard place and Tori wasn’t making it any better. She would come back at Tori and maybe ‘pretend’ to flirt with her so she’d stop, but she doesn’t want to risk the reaction Tori would have.

What if it was a bad one? Of course, Tori didn’t care that Jade was bisexual, but the fact that Tori was being flirted with probably would send the wrong message and fuck everything up royally even if they were joking about it. Things just get taken to heart that way and Jade didn’t want to risk that. “You’re a damn idiot,” she hissed through gritted teeth. “If you knew who she was, you’d just be even more annoying than you are now.” Jade retorted, trying to regain what composure she had lost during her weak moment caused by Tori. 

In hindsight, coming to Tori Vega’s house was probably not the best idea in the world. If anything, at least Tori was cute to look at.


	4. Getting Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _"I've got to admit it's getting better (Better)  
>  A little better all the time (It can't get no worse)  
> I have to admit it's getting better (Better)  
> It's getting better  
> Since you've been mine"_
> 
> "Getting Better" **\- The Beatles**
> 
>   
> Built on tradition, the Sadie Hawkin's Dance is primarily a dance where girls ask the boys. However, Jade West throws tradition out the door when she thinking about asking Tori instead of Beck. Meanwhile, Jade and Sikowitz have a heart to heart discussion about her father and things become clear in the end for Jade: it does get better. 

For the next week at school, Jade had been constantly trying to find new places to live. Moving from one place to the next had been difficult, but at least she still had Tori and Beck to fall back on. Still, though, she was independent and she had a desire to do things her own way despite others trying to coddle her. She did miss her own bed, her own room and not having to worry, but she didn’t know when or if she’ll be able to go back home. If her father didn’t have such a huge stick right up his ass the entire time she tried to talk to him about it, it might have gone more smoothly.

“I fucking hate him!” Jade shouted as she slammed her locker after first period.

“Now, I don’t think that’s true.” Beck commented as he leaned against a random locker. “You don’t hate him or else you wouldn’t be trying to seek his approval.” 

“What’s it to you?” She snapped. Beck could tell there is emotion in her eyes and he tries his best to calm her down before things got out of hand. He knew how Jade dealt with emotion more than anyone else and it wasn’t a pretty sight sometimes. “Breathe,” he said calmly as he placed both of his hands on Jade’s shoulders to bring her attention to him. “Take a deep breath, Jade.” Beck was always so good to her and she knew that he was only trying to help. He didn’t mean any harm - he never did. Even though her feelings were changing, she did still retain the original ones she had for him. 

He’s helped her through so much, there was no way she could ever betray him by chasing after Tori. She couldn’t do it no matter how much it makes her heart ache. “There we go,” he said and tucked a few strands of hair behind Jade’s ear. Goddamn, she was so confused. She still loved Beck, but whenever she saw Tori, her heart did this weird thing. It panicked, became so flustered she didn’t even know who she is anymore. She keeps her eyes on Beck, trying to focus her emotions and feelings onto him. It wasn’t really working, but it did make her forget about her cunt of a father.

“Thank you,” she said softly as she slid her hand into his. Beck smiled and nodded his head, knowing that Jade is resilient and always bounces back. 

“You ready to go meet the others for lunch?” Beck asked.

“Yeah. I’m starving.”

Outside, it was sunny. LA was weird like that. It could be raining and storming one minute, and the next there could be no evidence at all that storm had even happened. There was a nice crowd outside, but Jade wasn’t really feeling much into all the interaction as she sat down next to Cat. Tori was sitting across from her, gnawing around on a turkey sub. “Oh, hey guys.” said Andre when he looked up from his keyboard. He was busy writing a song for the upcoming Sadie Hawkin’s Dance. It was the first one Hollywood Arts is ever going to have, and Andre would be the one providing the entertainment. He was excited and so was everyone else for it.

“I’m soooo excited for this. Sadie Hawkin’s Dances are so fun. I’ve only been to one other at my high school and I tried to ask Timmy Johnson, who was the quarterback of our school football team, but alas… he was already taken..” Tori said with a little laugh. 

Robbie was sitting next to Andre and Rex had spoken up about he was bringing in ladies from Northridge and everyone pretty much rolled their eyes and smiled. “Well, it’s a 60s version of a Sadie Hawkin’s Dance. You gotta dress the part and it’ll be all groovy babyyy~,” Andre said as he played a couple keys to the last couple words. Jade is in her own little world right now as the others discuss the dance. It wasn’t supposed to happen for another few weeks which gives time for Jade to figure out what she’s doing.

Traditionally, in a Sadie Hawkin’s dance, the girls ask the guys this time around. It was a little different, but it did force Jade out of her comfort zone. She had a feeling that Beck was waiting for his own invitation to the dance from her, but Jade hadn’t been so sure about it. All morning, she had been thinking of asking Tori but that sounded ridiculous to say the least. A girl asking another girl to the Sadie Hawkin’s dance was one of the strangest concepts Jade thought of in the last twenty-four hours, but it has been stuck on her mind ever since.

“Who did you end up going with?” Cat asked Tori curiously.

“Oh, well… there was really no one else I had an interest in, so I kind of just went on my own. I did have fun, though. You don’t have to just ask someone. Dances are fun on their own without all of that.” Tori explained, but Robbie had his own ideas. He was moving in on Cat who didn’t seem too interested in being his date. At least with Cat it would be seemingly normal because she was asking a boy. That was Jade’s thought process through all of this. It was weird to her because she was going to ask another girl. That is, if she would have the balls big enough to.

“Well, why don’t I go with you, Cat?” Robbie asked with a wide smile of hope.

“But Robbie, I have to ask you… and I haven’t and I may not.”

“Ouch,” Rex intervened. “Even I felt that one.”

“You hush!” Robbie said and stood, leaving in a frustrated manner. Jade watches as he leaves, but then her eyes fall back on on Tori who was finishing up her sandwich. Why can’t it be that easy for her? Robbie takes rejection easily - or at least she thought he did. She didn’t really know, but Jade would have a hard time if she was shot down by Tori on a daily basis. “Well, I have to go rehearse,” said Andre. “Too many things to do and too little time to do it. I’m writing a new tune for Beatles lyrics that I’m going to be performing for the dance. It’s going to be a surprise.”

“The Beatles? They’re pretty cool.” Jade said.  
“Yup. After all, it’s 60s themed! Be prepared for karaoke, too, and prizes for best in show.” Andre said happily. It seemed like he was the one that had been organizing it from the very beginning which wouldn't be that surprising.. Tori had never seen Andre so worked up over something since the day he was signed to a record deal when he was dating that horrible girl. “See y’all later.” He wraps his keyboard up his arms, shoulder his backpack and off he went. It seemed this dance thing was going to be pretty big. Tori looks over at Jade and smiles, shaking her head. 

That smile made Jade twitch and all she could do was stare back before looking down at her hands. Beck decides to get food, ordering Jade’s usual which leaves her alone next to Cat and the one she secretly gushes about. After a few moments of silence, Tori decides to break it. “So are you going to ask Beck?”

“Why do you care?” Jade asked, trying to be her fairly normal jealous self.

“No reason!” Tori recoiled.

“Good.”

It was like their conversations over the weekend had never happened. Jade was back to herself and it almost bothered Tori she wasn’t being who she truly was. She respected Jade’s decision to keep her new identity to herself, but she knew this dance would challenge for Jade. She couldn’t imagine how hard it must be. Tori knows that she wants to ask the girl she is crushing on to the dance even if it wasn’t tradition. She can see it in Jade’s expression that’s what she wants and Tori was going to make sure that happened. First, Tori had to figure out who this girl was, but unbeknownst to Tori Vega… that girl is her.

During one of Sikowitz’s lectures, Jade was sitting there attempting to listen. She can’t track her own focus especially when Tori is up on stage reading a few passages from Romeo and Juliet. Sikowitz had been discussing gender roles and what it would be like if back then, the roles had been reversed back then when Shakespear had written it. Tori was acting in Romeo’s position as Juliet and it was comical to say the least. It made Jade grin from ear to ear and the class applauded when she and Andre had acted out their suicide scene.

Sikowitz began explaining how ridiculous gender construct was because in any case, it still didn’t matter if it had the same outcome. Jade had appreciated Sikowitz in many ways, and she gained a new respect for the man just now when he started going on about it. Maybe Sikowitz would be the next person he came out to slowly. He seemed trustworthy enough and she needed advice on what to do about asking another girl to the dance that was built on tradition. After Sikowtiz gave out their assignment, the students began to trickle out of the room one by one chatting amongst themselves.

Jade pulled back on Tori’s sleeve for a moment to get her attention and she looks over her shoulder at Sikowitz who was putting away props for his next class of students. “What?” Tori asked, seeing a bit of concern yet wonder in Jade’s face. Beck also hung back, realizing what Jade was going to do.

“I’m thinking of telling Sikowitz about what happened,” explained Jade as she tightened her shoulder bag sleeve with a fist. Tori smiles and places a comforting hand on Jade’s shoulder, giving her a little nod.

“Do you want us to hang around?” Beck asked.

“If you don’t mind.” admitted Jade. Asking for help was always difficult for Jade, and it was even more so now when she doesn’t even know what she wants help with. She takes in a deep breath and Tori is giving her a little pep talk to boost her confidence. It wasn’t exactly helping and no matter how many ‘you got this!’ or ‘you matter’ comments coming from the cute half-Latina, it was still nerve-racking for Jade to admit her sexuality to anyone, especially an adult who may have the same reaction her father did. Sikowitz was more laid back and easy to get along with than her father, but she still couldn't read people until she jumped the gun.

She nods to the two who stuck with her and turns on the balls of her feet to reach Sikowitz who was on the classroom stage. “Hey, Sikowitz.” Jade said and it startled him so bad he about fell backwards into one of the shelves. He placed a hand to his chest and he groaned with relief, seeing it was only one of his students. 

“Oh, Jade. You almost scared the bejeezus out of me and trust me, that kind of bejeezus isn’t a pretty sight to see.”

Tori had this disgusted look on her face, not wanting to know what Sikowitz meant by bejeezus. She and Beck exchange looks with each other, and both of them were hoping for a decent outcome. Sikowitz was more like a dad type even if he was a little goofy. He was trusting, fun, prided himself on things his students accomplished in life and thought his students were national treasures in the making. Tori is hoping for the best as she sees Jade explain her situation at home.

“Your father kicked you out?” There is a sad look on Erwin’s face and he is unsure why anyone would kick out their own child. 

“Yeah. I suppose my father had enough of my rebellious nature,” she paused for a long moment before admitting the real reason. “I came out to him as bisexual and that was the final straw for him. He thinks I’m tainted, ruined so to speak. A defect.”

Sikowitz didn’t even have to say anything after her explanation. He could see the hurt in Jade’s eyes as they began to water. He had never seen her like this before. Jade was usually a very strong, stubborn girl and it only takes one small rejection from a parent to crush a child’s soul entirely. Immediately, he pulls his student into a warm embrace and Jade knew she couldn’t hold in her emotions. Thankfully, the door was shut and Tori and Beck had been standing in front of the window so no one would peek in.

Jade was in tears as they stained her face and were absorbed into Sikowtiz’s vest. He looks over at Tori and Beck and nods his head, understanding why they were still around. They were making sure that Jade would be okay and eventually, she would be. Right now, it was probably best to let out all of those emotions to someone she trusted. “Now, now,” said Sikowitz. He wasn’t used to being emotional either, but he was attached to a certain number of his students and he would do anything for them no matter what. 

“You know, a lot of my friends are part of the LGBTQ community.” Sikowitz grinned proudly. He never really talked about them before until now, but he was thinking about a new assignment based around this. There needed to be more educators who accepted and understood the community. Even though Sikowtiz wasn’t gay himself, he has walked alongside people fighting for their rights. “They’re some of the most talented, expressive and creative people on the planet. I cherish all of them dearly and they’ve made pretty big names for themselves. A lot of them didn’t even come out until halfway into their careers.” 

This conversation gave Jade solace knowing that her own career after she graduates Hollywood Arts would still be intact. She didn’t want people to love her or hate her because of her sexuality, but because she was an actress and singer. “You’re not a defect, Jade West. You’re only a facet on a diamond among many that have yet to shine.” Even Beck felt relief when Sikowitz had seemingly accepted Jade. He was more of a father to her than Jade’s own which was sad to say, but he could see that Jade was feeling a lot better. She is wiping away her tears, even though few more sobs get caught in her throat. It couldn’t be helped.

“Thank you,” Jade mumbled and Sikowitz only smiled as he grabbed a large coconut from his table with a giant straw sticking out of it. “I appreciate it, Sikowitz.”

The older man just simply raises his coconut with a smile on his face, happy to oblige. Sikowitz always wanted to make his students feel welcomed and comfortable and never felt like they were outcasts for everyone felt like that at some point growing up. He wanted to make sure he was there for students whenever they needed him to listen. Jade clears her throat, and wipes away what mascara had stained her cheeks and heads back over to Tori and Beck. That whole thing lasted a total of twenty minutes and they all knew they were late for their final class, but Jade was feeling a sense of hope and a new appreciation for Sikowitz. 

“How do you feel?” Tori asked slowly as she walks with the other two into the deserted hallway. Jade takes in a deep breath, feeling a little bit more collected than before. It wasn’t good to bottle up her emotions for so long, but she was glad that there was someone there when she caved into them. If she had been alone, there was no telling what was going to happen. 

“I feel fine,” said Jade as she leans into Beck, wrapping an arm through his. Tori is glad that Jade is feeling better, but she gives Jade a look as she shifts her eyes from the goth girl to Beck. She needed to have a talk with Jade eventually about the mystery girl she had a crush on and who Jade was really going to ask to this dance. She wasn’t sure if Jade was going to ask anyone at all because everyone would automatically assume she was going to go with Beck. There are smiles on all of their faces though, so right now it was probably best not to think about it too much right now and let Jade reflect on her conversation with Sikowitz.

“Wow, we’re so late for class.” Beck said with a huge laugh as he looked at the time on his phone. “I didn’t realize we were in there for so long. I’m starving again though.”

“Oops,” said Tori with a grin on her face. They all felt like going to get sushi instead of heading to their final class of the day. “We should all get something to eat anyway. We’ll just ask Cat later on what the assignment was.” 

Maybe it was best to celebrate this little victory. Jade had just admitted to someone else about her sexuality. It was still hard to talk about it, but she is getting used to opening up about her feelings. Jade thought Sikowitz was a better option to talk to than Lane. Even though he was actually the real guidance counselor, he comes from a logical approach than an emotional one and that wasn’t going to help Jade in the slightest. She needed someone who took things to heart, not the brain to understand her issues. Maybe she could talk to Sikowitz about her feelings for Tori, about how it was nearly impossible to get the girl out of her mind. 

Just maybe Sikowitz would have a solution on dealing with it and maybe give her advice on how to ask girls to dances without trying to trip all over herself.


	5. I Need Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> _And now my life has changed in oh so many ways  
>  My independence seems to vanish in the haze  
> But every now and then I feel so insecure  
> I know that I just need you like I've never done before_  
>   
> "Help!" - **The Beatles**
> 
> Sikowitz schools Jade about relationships and inner-workings of the heart. The man is just about as confusing and possibly useless as a two dollar bill, but at least Jade knows that she can trust him with the feelings she harbors for her half-Latina friend. These feelings have exhausted Jade, but she does know what she has to do now. 

Within the next several days, Jade had slept in several different places including her own car. It wasn’t exactly that bad, but it did get cold at night when she couldn’t turn on the heat. Fortunately, her sleeping bag is able to withstand cold temperatures. In the day, she was fine, but when the sun descends, that’s when LA becomes cold. Beck has told her plenty of times that she could have just stayed with him, but of course, Jade refused the offer unless she desperately needed to. It gives her a sense of independence, but what really took her by surprise was when Sikowitz gave her the same offer too.

She wasn’t going to lie, it was extremely bizarre staying at Sikowitz’s place and his bedtime routine was strange to say the least, but it was easy to ignore most of the time except when he was humming 90s showtunes. “Me casa es da casa,” said Sikowitz as he opened the door. She’s only been here one other time but that was for a class assignment. Not much has changed. Jade sits her things down and she stands there, trying to get a feel of the place before speaking. “The expression is _me casa es su casa._ ” Jade corrected Sikowitz who looked a little dazed. He’s been drinking too many coconuts again.

“Huh?” said Sikowitz, but waves off Jade’s correction like it was nothing. “Nah. I was right first.” 

Jade rolls her eyes and takes a seat on the couch and gets out her phone. She sends both Beck and Tori a text letting them know she was at Sikowitz’s place and immediately Tori was freaking out about it. It was a little weird staying at a teacher’s place, but Jade didn’t want to overstay her welcome at Tori’s even if the perky girl had insisted on it. “How are things Jade?” asked Sikowitz as he made himself comfortable in the chair opposite of her. She glances up from her phone, and shrugs her shoulders at the question. How are things really? Things were pretty shitty, but her thought process had been making the whole situation even worse.

“It’s hard to find anything to eat. I’m cold at night. I haven’t washed my hair in two days and to top it off I have sleep deprived because I’m sleeping in a car at night afraid someone is going to jump me.” 

It all came pouring out at once and Sikowitz only stared for a second, regretting he even asked. He shakes his head and leans back in his chair for a moment to reflect. Sikowitz was more or less referring to her inner emotions, not the physical aspects of homelessness, but at least he got somewhere when she said she was afraid. That was a first from Jade West. He knew there was something else on her mind though that she wasn’t willing to talk about. To Jade, feelings were kind of stupid, and she hated feeling vulnerable. Sikowitz knew this, but the root of the problem lied where her heart was and who it was for. 

He didn’t prod her about it much longer after that. Sikowitz left the situation be for now and maybe Jade would eventually open up. “Well, I’m going to start on making a couple pizzas. Do you like pineapple on yours?” Sikowitz asked with a wide smile on his face as he pulled a couple large pizzas and a jar of already sectioned chunks of pineapple. Jade raises her eyebrow at him and shrugged her shoulders. “In my opinion pineapple belongs on pizza.” Sikowitz clapped at the news and began to preheat the oven. Only Jade would agree to unpopular opinions. 

She didn’t mind the pineapple, it was anchovies she didn’t have a fondness for. People say they were good, but she never trusted eating fish from a can. “Wonderful!” exclaimed Sikowitz and places both of his pizzas in the oven carefully while adding the extra toppings of pineapple. When he closes the oven door, he takes a coconut and takes a sip of milk from the straw. It was a little strange having a student stay the night and he hoped that weird rumors wouldn’t escalate over this whole thing, but he knew he couldn’t just leave Jade sleeping in her car. 

“Hey Sikowitz, can I ask you something?” said Jade as she leaned into the couch and turns over to look at him. 

“Sure, I’m all ears.” 

“I have to run something by you. So,” Jade begins and clears her throat. Was she really going to talk to Sikowitz about her feelings toward Tori? It was better late than never and it was mostly the real reason why she wasn’t spending the night there again. The more Jade is around her, the more she becomes lost in her own thoughts about her and it was driving her completely insane most days. “I have this friend you see, and I may have feelings for her that I can’t even comprehend right now. I’m dealing with it the best I can, but I don’t know if I should tell her or not. It’s weird and I know she’ll freak out on me and reject me. I can’t handle more rejection.”

Sikowitz sighed with relief - finally - they were getting somewhere. He checks on the pizzas for a second before heading over to the couch and sits down. He didn’t have any real solid advice for her, because he was never in a situation like this before so he couldn’t exactly sympathize. As an adult, though, he tries his best to come up with something that would make a little sense to even himself. “If I were in your situation, Jade, I’d probably end up telling her eventually. You might have to sort out your feelings though. Maybe determine if your feelings are romantic ones or just fascination.” Jade raised her eyes up at him, scratching the side of her temple with a finger. 

Fascination? She never thought of it like that. Maybe her feelings for Tori weren’t real, but they sure as hell felt real. Maybe she needed to get it out of her system somehow? Test the waters of her feelings and maybe they would just sort themselves out without her having to deal with them directly. She knew that was the wrong way to think, but it was better than getting rejected twice in the same month. She was rejected once by her father, and she really didn’t want Tori to reject her too. “So you think these feelings aren’t feelings at all?” She watches as Sikowitz stood on his feet and checks the pizza again. He opened the oven and coughs, when a blast of heat hits him in the face. 

“Well,” he coughs again. “They could be real. You have to determine that yourself and if you decide they are, prepare to accept the consequences of your actions later.”  
That really wasn’t a lot of help, but Jade sighed and nodded her head. It was useless to try and get any kind of helpful tips, but she did learn that these feelings could just be admiration. She just didn’t realize how much it would affect her mentally and physically. The hunger pains that she felt during all of this didn’t amount to the exhaustion that plagued her mind every single time she thought about it. Jade sinks back into the couch, unsure what she was going to do with her feelings. Harboring them to herself didn’t always have the best outcome - at least that’s what had happened in the past with Beck. 

Now they were still together and she would have to face that eventually if her feelings took on a different level. “Thanks Sikowitz,” she said. The man was too busy dealing with pizza to hear her, but he did try to understand her perspective on things. “If you really want to tell Tori, by all means, you should.” Jade sits up immediately when he said the girl’s name and she panics. They both stare at each other for a second. Sikowitz knew? There is a real look of fear on Sikowtiz’s face as he carried the pizzas over toward the count to let them cool. He shouldn’t have guessed the name, but it had been obvious since day one that Jade had this look that was only reserved for Tori.

“ _You knew_?” asked Jade as she stood on her feet.

“Knew what?” Sikowitz replied, trying to ward off the fear that kept developing in his mind. Jade was a scary person when she was angry, but it seemed more logical that in these times of uncertainty, it’s impossible to control your emotions. Sikowitz backs away like a cornered antelope and Jade is the lioness that was on the hunt. He raises his hands in defense and if he wasn’t mistaken, he could see smoke coming out of her nose that might have indicated rage. “Jade, you need to calm down.” He said, taking a spatula in his hands just in case she tried to attack him. With Jade, you never really knew what was going to happen.

She raised a hand like she was going to speak, but then makes a strange face of discomfort and turns away from him. “Fine. It’s Tori,” she admitted and folds her arms across her chest. There was no point in trying to fight it if Sikowitz already knew. There is a little smile on Sikowitz’s face, but he tried to tread lightly around this subject. He places the spatula down, seeing that Jade may no longer be a threat to him and sighs.

“Jade, I’ve known for a while. Why do you think I keep pairing you two together in class for assignments? It's obvious." Sikowitz grinned, seeing the flabbergasted expression on Jade's face. "Tell me, why is Tori the only one you truly enjoy bullying?”

“Bully?” Jade asked in a bewildered tone. “I’m not bullying her. Just heavily suggesting in a different manner of what’s not right with her.”

Sikowitz rolled his eyes, placing his forehead into the palm of his hand. He didn’t believe it.”You do bully her a lot more than the others. It’s your special way of trying to get her attention is it not? Although, your flirting techniques are a poor attempt sometimes.” Jade narrows her eyes, sending him a glare of sorts.

“ _Poor_ attempt?” Jade asked, scoffing lightly at his comment. She ignores him, taking a seat back on the couch as Sikowitz prepares the pizza and cuts it into slices. “As always, you’re delusional, Sikowitz.”

A hearty laugh escapes Sikowitz, taking a couple of slices of pizza for himself and his coconut in hand as he takes a seat in a nearby chair. Just by the way Jade was acting, he was right on point about everything. “Boys pick on girls because they like them. You’re showing the same exact behavior.” He crosses his legs in a proud manner and takes a huge bite out of the first slice of pepperoni and pineapple pizza. “You should try to be nicer to Tori. She responds better to you that way. I mean, if you want to expose your feelings to her eventually, that’s probably where you should start.”

Is Sikowitz really trying to _school_ her about romantic courtship? She wasn’t going to lie, it was solid advice, but she would do fine on her own. “Also, what does Beck think about this? He knows about your sexuality, but does he know about Tori?” Jade looks at him, and she shakes her head. There was no way she could tell Beck. At least, not until she figures out what she’s doing. 

“No,” said Jade. “He doesn’t know. It would be so weird to tell him.”

“You should at least tell him. Maybe he can actually help.” Sikowitz shrugged his shoulders at the suggestion. 

“Beck.. helping me with my feelings toward Tori Vega?” Jade laughed. “Again, delusional. Why would my current boyfriend help me with my feelings toward another person?”

“Because he loves you,” said Sikowitz. “That’s why.”

Jade sighed and closed her eyes. She would have to tell Beck before anything. Beck was always so laid back and easy going. He never got upset about anything unless it was over a fight that she had started. If her feelings are genuine toward Tori, how would she deal with the ones she has for Beck? Is it possible to love two people at once? Jade has heard of those relationships, but she knew that it wouldn’t work out between them. The jealousy she has toward anyone flirting with Tori sends her over the edge. As stingy and selfish as Jade was, she really wanted Beck and Tori for herself but separately.

It would never work out like that either, so she knew she would have to choose sooner or later where her feelings were the strongest. Even if it ruined her relationship with Beck, eventually she would have to admit her confession to Tori soon. “My god, my mind is a mess.” she sighs and leans over her knees with her head in her hands. “My heart keeps telling me to ask Tori to the Sadie Hawkins dance. I’m sure she’s asking someone else.”

“Well, then you should react quickly,” said Sikowitz with a nod. “Don’t wait so long or you’ll never get the opportunity.”

After a second or two of thought, Jade’s phone rings on full blast, making Sikowitz jump out of his seat arming himself with a half eaten slice of pizza. “Yo, Sik. It’s just my phone. Chill.” Jade reassured and she looks down at the screen to see the name appear. It was Tori. Why was she calling? Jade wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk to this girl after her conversation with Sikowitz. Her feelings were wired, aflamed. She didn’t know if she could talk to Tori right now because just the sound of her voice makes her crumble. Unlike Beck who made her feel strong and powerful, Tori made her feel weak and vulnerable.

She cancels the call immediately and decides to wait until tomorrow to talk to Tori. With her feelings all jumbled up right now, she wasn’t in the mood to explain herself. She was incapable of coming up with a good excuse. Jade groans, sending Tori a text instead that she was fine and settled in for the night. A smile does appear on Jade’s face, and that was a bizarre thing to witness in Sikowitz’s opinion. Jade _smiling_? She only does that whenever someone else gets physically hurt or embarrassed. He didn’t realize how complex teenagers were and Jade had been the ultimate test for him as a teacher. 

Jade had explained to Tori that she wasn’t feeling well and needed to lie down for the night, but the moment Tori began sending her funny memes of, she felt wide awake. And while the text conversation continues, one of Tori’s text messages actually made Jade laugh. _**Now I know why you like scissors so much. And yeah, pun intended.**_ Jade snorted at the text and wondered if it had something to do with the whole girl on girl thing and not actual scissors. She felt heat rise in her cheeks realizing the pun, but she knows this is Tori being friendly and the jokester she was. She was definitely not flirting back even if it might have felt subliminal. 

My god, that was embarrassing. She shakes her head and buries her face for a second trying to compose herself. It was nearly impossible because now she had that image her in her head. Jade knew she had to stop because Sikowitz was still sitting in the same room going on his fourth slice of pizza and second coconut of the night and was soon ready to turn in. He allowed Jade to do as she pleased in the realm of his own rulebook and left the rest of the pizza for her in case she got hungry. What is with everyone making pizza? She had it at Tori’s and now Sikowitz. Jade shook her head, but dealt with it since it was the only thing available to fill her empty stomach. 

Her thoughts immediately went straight to the gutter when she realized she could use something a little more nutritious, but she groans and tries to kick herself for how inappropriate she was being. At least she was alone with her thoughts no matter how riske they might have been. She looks down at her phone, smiling at her text to Tori before sending it. **_Only you would say something like that. You don’t even know what you’re talking about. I’m going to bed. See you at school, idiot._** By now, the word ‘idiot’ has quite the affectionate tone to it and that specific tone had always been reserved for Tori. She smiles to herself, watching the little dots light up on her phone and when Tori tells her goodnight, she ends the text session with a little chuckle.

At least Tori is willing to joke around with her despite her feelings. Like usual, Jade was most likely overthinking everything and making it harder than it seems. She sighs, shutting off her phone and putting it on charge for the night before unravelling her sleeping bag. Jade could still smell citrus and a floral scent when she stayed the night at Tori’s. It had been so strong, it must have hung on a little bit longer. Jade didn’t mind it now since the scent had been diluted a bit, but it was still nice. The scent kept Tori’s image in her head a little longer before she began to close her eyes. For now, the pizza laid forgotten on the counter, but Jade figured she’d be up in the middle of the night for it.

She would sleep easy tonight and talk to Beck tomorrow. Love and relationships were hard and confusing for Jade at times, but when it came to the right person, she knew it was always worth a shot fighting for. Jade was happy that for once, someone decided to listen to her instead of letting her scream silently at the top of her lungs for help.


	6. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _Listen, do you want to know a secret?  
>  Do you promise not to tell?  
> Whoa-oh-oh, closer  
> Let me whisper in your ear  
> Say the words you long to hear  
> I'm in love with you, ooh_
> 
> "Do You Want To Know A Secret?" - **The Beatles**
> 
> After having a not-so-great conversation with Beck that leads to fighting, she is pulled into an improv session with Tori to try and help aid the goth girl with her feelings regarding the mystery girl. 

Since she had stayed at Sikowitz’s for the night, Jade has gone over every bit of advice he had given her about her situation. It was stupid that she even had to deal with this sort of thing, but she must take this head on now. Today, she would have to tell Beck about Tori and she wasn’t exactly sure what he was going to do or say. Of course, Beck isn’t currently home so she is pacing back and forth in front of his RV, practicing in her head what she’s going to say to him. It was a lot easier said than done, because right now her mind is telling her to run.

 _Don’t be a fucking coward,_ she told herself and gave herself a harsh pinch on her forearm. She has been doing that lately. She would pinch herself if there was something she knew was wrong that she was doing just so she could train herself. It wasn’t exactly positive reinforcement, but it was reinforcement to say the least. After about an hour of waiting she sees Beck’s truck pulling up and he steps out. “Hey, babe.” he said casually and he wraps an arm around her. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Apparently, Beck never looked at his phone because she texted him a few times.

Jade lets it slide since it wasn’t nearly as important. She curls into him and places a hand to his chest as they step into the RV and become comfortable. “I needed to talk to you about something.” Beck drops his backpack and slips out of his flannel shirt and shifts his eyes over toward her. He could tell there was something on his mind and when he finally looks at his phone, he realized that Jade and several others have tried to text him. “Man, I’m sorry I didn’t reply. I was hiking earlier today and I suppose I didn’t have service in some places.” Jade waves it off, not caring in the slightest. 

“I need to talk to you about me being bisexual,” said Jade as she takes a seat on his bed. Beck scratches the side of his head, shrugging his shoulders. He gives her an understanding nod sits in a chair across from her. Now that she was here, it was a lot more difficult than what she predicted. Jade practically froze in her spot when she saw that Beck was waiting for this so-called conversation. “It’s about the girl who allowed me to figure out who I am.” Beck’s eyebrows raised in curiosity. It became clear that Jade was seeking help what she should do just by the way her words trail off.

“Alright,” Beck finally said after a few minutes of thought. “What about her? Are you going to finally tell me who she is?” 

There was a hint of jealousy in his tone and Jade made an interested look. He was… jealous? Her lips curled upward into a grin for a moment, but she remembered what Sikowitz said about being nicer to people - especially those who are already on her side. _Stupid brain. You’re useless to me sometimes,_ Jade thought and she nods her head to Beck. “Yeah. Not sure if you’d be rather standing or sitting for this one. We both know this girl and she goes to Hollywood Arts. Those are basically the two hints I’m giving you at the moment.” 

He wasn’t liking this game of guess who. Beck slouched back in his seat and his eyes stay locked on Jade for the most part. So they both knew her and she went to Hollywood Arts. Jade wasn’t friends with a lot of people and hell, she wasn’t really friends with their usual group they still see every single day. The only two girls that Jade was close to being friends with was Cat and Tori and it was weird to think either one of those two had any influence on Jade West. He could very well be wrong about the whole thing though.

“It’s either Cat,” Beck paused for a minute to gauge Jade’s reaction, “or Tori…” When he received a look of surprise on Jade’s face when Tori’s name slipped out of his mouth, Beck takes in a deep breath and exhales. “It’s Tori?” Jade nods her head a little bit. Now that it was out, she felt a little bit better about everything and her confidence grew slightly more. She sits up straighter and cleared her throat before she spoke.

“It’s been like that since day one, Beck. Hell, even Sikowitz guessed on the first try. Apparently, Sikowitz is the biggest advocate.” Jade explained with a little eye roll. “He’s weird, but he means well-” Jade was immediately cut off when she saw Beck stand on his feet. She couldn’t tell if he was more angry or disappointed in her. Maybe he needed time to think it all over. 

“Are you in love with her?” Beck asks.

“What? _No_! I’m still figuring all of this out, Beck.”

“So, you’ve had feelings for Tori since the day you met her and never bothered to tell me?” Beck is being a little ridiculous right now. Did he feel threatened? Tori and Beck were both hella attractive, but to Jade it didn’t mean one was more attractive than the other. Her heart was just slowly shifting in a different direction. She wanted to embrace her new identity. Jade still had plans on asking Tori to the dance the following weekend, but now she isn’t so sure if Beck is behaving like this. 

“It’s not something I like to casually bring up in conversation! Why are you so upset?” Jade asked, feeling bewildered. “I’m still testing the waters with all of this! My feelings for Tori have nothing to do with my feelings for you.” 

She tried to reassure Beck that her feelings for him were still there, but even right now, Jade wasn’t sure about them. She knows that if Beck even got a whiff of Jade liking another person, that he would have flipped out. It happened every time they broke up. “I wasn’t sure about asking Tori to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, but since you’re starting to act like this, maybe I will. At least it’ll give me a fair excuse because you’re being such a jealous baby over it.” Jade raised her voice, but she had a valid point about everything she said.

Beck was being childish. She thought he was more adult than this, but she couldn’t believe how sensitive he was. At least she was _honest_ with him about her feelings. “I’m not sure what’s going on with my feelings for Tori… but you’re not in this equation, Beck.” Beck is looking at her with this face of discontentment, trying at the very least not match her volume with his own opinion. “If you’re going to ask Tori to the dance - and if she rejects you… don’t think to come to me either.” Jade thought he’d at least be supportive. He has been up until this point, but she didn’t know why Beck felt threatened now. He wasn’t usually like that.

Beck immediately takes his leave out of the RV, not even saying goodbye. Were they broken up again for the 4th time this year? Jade was pretty used to it by now, but it still hurts all the same. However, despite the severity of her sleeping situations, Jade needed some place to stay tonight. She is reminded of Cat and how she was the only one so far she had yet to stay over but it still worries her because of that oddball brother of hers. For the moment, she needed to give Beck some space and let this all sink in. To Jade, he was being dumb about it all, but she knew there was a underlying message.

Later that night, Jade found herself at Cat’s. It was the only option she hasn’t exhausted yet before she goes back to living in her car. However, Cat wasn’t really amused by the fact that Jade and Tori both lied about Jade’s plumbing issue. “So it wasn’t plumbing at all?” Cat asked genuinely and hearing that little voice made Jade weak. She sits down on Cat’s bed, sighing helplessly. “No,” said Jade. “I was at Tori’s because my father kicked me out.” Cat gasped softly, placing a hand on Jade’s shoulder who instinctively shrugged it off. 

The redhead was always so kind to her and even though they were polar opposites, Jade respected Cat in a way for being so brutally honest and accepting. Jade was aware of the fact that Cat may have been a little hesitant on asking why, but Jade fully explained the situation about her sexuality. “Oh,” said Cat as if she had the ephinany herself. “That’s such a silly reason. It just means you have a lot more love to give, Jade.” The goth girl couldn’t help herself and wrapped her arms around Cat. This was very strange to the ginger, but she took the embrace happily. 

It seemed that Tori was right about everything. Everyone would eventually accept her, but she only wished her father would see through her newly developed facets. “Thanks, Cat.” Jade mumbles into the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I lied to you about why I was staying at Tori’s. I didn’t know what to do and my first instinct was to go to her.” Cat smiled and nodded understandingly, knowing that’s how Jade usually behaves whenever something goes wrong. She always acts first and never really thinks anything through. It was nice to know the truth behind the whole thing though, and Cat learned something new about Jade.

“It’s okay. You have your reasons that you don’t have to justify for anyone. You said Beck is also upset, though?” 

Jade nods her head slowly, but she refuses to admit to Cat why Beck is so pissed. Cat knew that both Beck and Jade were a little toxic to each other at times and it might finally be starting to pile on top of Jade, especially now knowing her embracing her real self. “Yeah. It was a more deeper discussion about someone in particular than it was about my sexuality.” Jade clasps her hands together nervously, and falls backwards onto Cat’s bed with her hands behind her head. “It’s not a big deal though. He’s just sulking and will eventually get over it.” Closing her eyes, she couldn’t help but think of Tori. 

What was she going to tell her tomorrow? The following Friday was the dance and Jade needed to react quickly. As Sikowitz said, this opportunity will no longer prosper if she takes her time and completely chickens out. “Who is the girl?” Cat asked suddenly. “If you don’t mind me asking.” Jade opens her eyes and narrows her eyes onto the perky girl. _You too, Cat?_ Humans were curious creatures. Jade rolls her eyes and turns over on her side.

“Oh, no,” said Jade. “I’m definitely not telling you.”

“Please? I can _totally_ keep a secret.” begged Cat as she shook Jade’s shoulder gently.

“The only way you can _totally_ keep a secret is if one of us is dead,” said Jade with a little chortle.

The whole conversation was humorous to Jade, but eventually Cat took the hint and backed off before she got her neck ringed out. The two talked for a little while, and Jade was fortunate to not run into Cat’s brother. The guy was a weirdo in a half and was spending more and more time at that underground reptile ring to Jade’s liking. She worried about Cat when she went with him, but of course, Jade never really felt it was her duty to slide in her opinion about the situation. She left the whole thing be, but if something happened to Cat, there’d be one less person on this planet.

Cat fortunately had a spare sleeping bag that made Jade’s one a little more plumpier. She didn’t mind sleeping on the floor and she liked that Cat didn’t force her into a bed. They had that certain respect for each other that way and Jade was thankful for that. “I do plan on asking this said girl to the dance next Friday. So, you’ll find out then who it is if she says yes.” Goddamn, Jade hoped Tori would say yes. Cat smiled and clapped her hands, not finding it strange it all that Jade was thinking about asking a girl instead of Beck. If they were fighting, it was probably better to not attend a dance together.

While they were all sitting in Sikowitz’s class, Jade couldn’t help but look over at Tori every now and then. She and Beck were separated - not really sitting together and some had noticed. She loved the way Tori was so attentive, always willing to learn new things. Sikowitz had picked her and Andre to perform a little scene and then needed to be able to handle criticism because it was important for actors especially if it happened to be a negative outlook. Although, the scene wasn’t spectacular, Jade found Tori’s performance pretty good. 

Sikowitz smiled as the two did their scene and when it was time to be judgemental, Jade thought this was the perfect opportunity to say something nice. She raised her hand and Sikowitz called on Jade to say something positive to Tori. He winks at Jade, and she feels her cheeks heating up because she knew he was trying to shove them together again. “The set is aesthetically pleasing and Tori’s performance,” she paused slightly and caught Tori’s eyes and smile, “she captured every aspect and beauty of her role.” 

Tori’s smile spread further across her face, even though it was subtle enough for Jade to see. With a clap, Sikowitz approved of Jade’s positive criticism and they continued on after Tori and Andre sat down. The two girls are sharing a look, one that Beck caught almost immediately from the back row. He rolls his eyes, trying to ignore the fact that this tension was there and there was no escaping it. He still couldn’t believe his girlfriend was thinking about asking another girl to the dance instead of him. Beck just keeps his hands folded across his chest and stews in the back until class ended.

“Hey, Vega.” said Jade and pulls on Tori’s sleeve to get her attention. “Mind if you stay back a bit? I need to ask you something important.” Sikowitz watched the two girls, unsure what was about to take place or what Jade was thinking of doing. “I need some advice because it’s obvious I’m wanting to ask the girl I like to the dance, but I’m truly afraid of her saying no.”

Thankfully it was just the three of them in the classroom (Sikowitz included), and Tori sets her things down in a chair and drags Jade by her hands to the center stage. “Well, let’s practice. You be you and I’ll be the girl you want to ask. We’ll do a little improv.” There is a look of fear on Jade’s face and she looks at Sikowitz for help. He raised his hands and takes his coconut with contentment. “It’s just pretend. No need to be nervous,” said Tori with a pretty smile. Those high cheekbones are Jade’s weakness. “All you have to do is tell me what you want to ask her.” 

_Oh, boy._ thought Jade as she feels the butterflies in her stomach starting to take flight. Her legs were starting to become visibly shaken. Jade didn’t even know where to start. Her eyes were so focused on the pretty girl in front of her, she didn’t realize how hazy her mind actually was until she started talking. “Um, huh? I’m supposed to pretend?” _It IS pretend, you idiot._ Jade corrects herself. _Oh my god, what am I doing? Tori is right here in front of me. I’m going to flop this. Do I really have to have an audience?_ Jade’s eyes shift over to Sikowitz and he saw the scream for help on her face.

The man just smiles, waving her on to continue on with the improv. _Fucking hell, Sikowitz._ Jade clears her throat, pulling her hand away from Tori’s before it became too awkward for her to deal with. “Alright,” she finally says. “Well, since the day I met you, I’ve developed an attraction. I didn’t realize it right off the bat because I’ve been in denial this whole time.” Jade swallows hard as Tori’s eyes keep their gaze on her own. She felt as if those brown orbs saw right through her. Jade can feel herself beginning to panic, but she holds on as long as she could. “But I like you… more than friends.” 

Tori takes Jade’s hands, which were clammy from the nerves and gives them a tight squeeze for motivation. “Honestly, I just wanted to ask you if you’d be willing to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with me next Friday?”

“Jade… I had no idea you had these feelings for me. It’s not like you at all.” Tori goes on pretending she is the girl crush but it in fact, all of this pretending is making things more difficult for Jade. “Well, I do like you. _A lot actually_.” The goth’s tone became more confident and serious as if she was forcing herself to stay put and this was the moment she needed to be in right now. “I should have told you from the beginning, Tori. How I’ve always admired you from afar, but my constant bickering and fighting with you up until recently has hindered my attempts for anything to develop naturally between us.” 

It was just then, Tori’s eyes widened. She can feel the intensity change immediately and Jade steps closer. “Jade,” the name becomes rattled in her throat when Tori realizes this wasn’t pretend anymore. “What are you doing?” the half-Latina asked. She is taking short breaths, feeling awkward and unsure of this situation. Sikowitz is watching with interest how this whole thing had unfolded between them so rapidly, but he makes no notion to remedy the situation. He thought maybe he should leave to give them privacy, but he still needed to supervise. 

“Tori, I have to come clean. It’s _you_. It’s you who I like. It’s you who I want to dance with next Friday.”

Tori is stunned. She doesn’t know how to comprehend this at all that Jade West _likes_ her as more than a friend. Apparently, this improv session didn’t turn out the way Tori wanted it. She pulls Jade’s hand away and takes a couple steps back. She was confused, scared and afraid of Jade even though she shouldn’t be. She likes her? Tori shakes her head, shoving Jade’s hands away when they come at hers again. “Enough! I’m done. I can’t do this, Jade. You know I’m not like this.” Tori said, referring to her heterosexuality. “I’m sorry… “

With that, Jade knew she had fucked up royally. Her prediction about Tori’s negative reaction to telling her everything was pretty on point. She watched as Tori took off, leaving Jade and Sikowitz in the classroom. There is a look of denial or perhaps disgust on Tori’s face. Jade couldn’t figure out which one it was. This hurt more than all of the times she and Beck had broken up combined. Even worse than her own father's rejection. It was a tender sore that won't heal and every time you poked it, it would sting like hell. She feels foolish for even doing this, because now it looks like she will be going to the dance alone if she decides to go at all.


	7. Nothing To Get Hung About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Living is easy with eyes closed  
>  Misunderstanding all you see  
> It's getting hard to be someone  
> But it all works out  
> It doesn't matter much to me_  
>   
> Strawberry Fields - **The Beatles**
> 
> It's been several days since Jade confessed her feelings to Tori and she can't even bare to look at her. However, when she gets a little visit from the girl, they come up with an idea to get Beck back on Jade's side again. It's one of the most bizarre ideas she's ever heard. Jade doesn't know how long she can keep up the charade. 

It had been several days since Jade’s confession and Tori hadn’t paid any mind to her since then. Jade is afraid she had ruined what friendship they had or lack thereof. Painful wasn’t even the word to describe how she felt. For the last year, Jade had talked to Tori every single day even if it hadn’t been the nicest words she used. Now, it felt different. Not even Beck was talking to her. He was still upset about their fight the day she confessed. Jade doesn’t even know who to go to other than Sikowitz, but even he isn’t much help when it came to this. She’ll know that all he’ll say is to be patient with Tori, but it was wearing thin.

Jade was sitting alone for lunch. Their group had split up for the last few days so that both Beck and Tori could have someone else to confide in. Andre was with Beck most of the time and Cat was with Tori. Robbie was being Robbie and she didn’t want his nor Rex’s opinion about anything if they had knew about what happened. Right now, she just needed to figure out things on her own. Jade sighed deeply, taking her fork and flicking a few pieces of Romaine lettuce from her salad before stabbing a tomato and plopping it in her mouth. Eventually, Cat made an appearance beside her, but Tori was nowhere to be found. Jade expected so.

“Hey,” said Cat as she opened her turkey sub. Jade didn’t need any sympathy from Cat if she knew the reason why she was alone. The look on Cat’s face told her that she knew. Maybe Tori had told her? Maybe Beck told Andre? Jade rolls her eyes, taking a generous swig of water. 

“Hey,” Jade said simply. Her tone was rather dry and Cat picked up on how irritated she was. She shifts her eyes to her food. To be honest, Jade really wanted to talk to Cat. She wanted to know what Tori was saying or feeling aside from the confusion she knew was surrounding her. Even if she didn’t get to go to the dance this Friday, she wanted to fix the damage she has caused for months to come. It wasn’t just ruined for that night. 

Cat looks over again after taking a small nibble from her sandwich. She is hurting just as much as Jade is because she didn’t know that this has caused so much torture for her friends. She loved them both and wanted them to be happy, so seeing Jade like this is causing Cat equal amounts of frustration. “Jade,” said Cat as she puts her sandwich down and pulls Jade’s sleeve gently. The dark haired woman looks over, shrugging her shoulders as a response to her name. “Come on,” continued Cat desperately. “I hate seeing you and Tori like this. You’re both being silly.”

“Then tell Tori to talk to me. That’s right, she won’t even look at me half the time now.” Jade said and started to get up from her seat. Cat immediately stopped her, grabbing her arm and pulling her down again. 

“Just stop,” pleaded Cat.

“No. I fucked up. I know I did,” said Jade.

“You didn’t, Jade. Sometimes you can’t help those feelings toward someone.” Cat explained, but it wasn’t working as she tried to convince the other girl that loving a friend like Jade did was sometimes very normal. Cat was always the voice of reason. The one who calmed their minds when even though Cat’s was a little concerning most of the time. “She doesn’t hate you. Tori just needs time to reflect on what happened. When she told me… even I couldn’t believe it.” At least Cat can be a good liar when she wanted to be. Jade wasn’t believing it even if the red head was telling the honest truth.

“If Tori doesn’t hate me,” said Jade, “then let Tori know I’ll be in the Blackbox storage room. It’s…” she paused slightly, embarrassed to admit it, “where I’ve been staying.” 

Cat knew the storage room quite well. It was the same little hole in the wall when her parents took her brother to get help that time (of course, that help failed) and she was left alone with someone she didn’t want to live with. “You’ve been staying there?”

Jade shrugs again, waving off Cat’s concerns. “It’s the only place I have right now. I’ll be fine, Cat.” She places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. “Sorry I snapped. Just … let Tori know I really need to talk to her.” Cat nods her head to the instructions and sighed, watching Jade head off with the rest of her food to the Blackbox. It was sad that Jade had nowhere to go right now and she hoped that Tori would be willing to cooperate so they can get their budding friendship back on track again. Cat missed having her friends all together and she was sure that the others did too.

Later that day, Jade was in the storage room, sitting on the little cot she had made for herself. It wasn’t a bad place. She remembers when Cat stayed here for who knew how long back then. It was comfortable and she was able to be at peace with her mind. Plus, she was weather proofed unlike her car which can be dangerous to sleep in. Jade was reading a script for one of her classes, trying to finish in time so she could focus on what she was going to do for the dance. She opted to talking to Andre about helping her prepare a song to sing, but with Andre siding with Beck on her situation, she wasn’t sure if he would be so kind as to help her.

Regardless, though, Jade tries to rehearse on her own. It wasn’t the song she had chosen to sing, but it was one that meant a lot to her over the years of singing these amazing little songs written by The Beatles. This song has saved her on numerous occasions because it was simply a ballad of her freedom from her father and willing to finally be herself without the harsh consequences and critics that came along with it. She takes her acoustic and places it across her lap and begins to pick the strings to find the right tune. At least she was alone.

_”Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of a dark black night.”_

She continued to play her acoustic to the tune of Blackbird. It was a soft melody that Jade always found comforting when her thoughts always took her to a dark place. It reminded her that things get better even if she stresses herself out for no reason. She is humming the lyrics now, simply enjoying it until she hears a knock on the storage door. Jade stops abruptly, making the strings on the guitar squeal before she looks over. “Who is it?” she said, her tone snappy and annoyed as usual.

“It’s Tori.”

On the other side of the door, Tori crouched there patiently. She had been feeling guilty for the last few days since shutting Jade out. She really just didn’t understand why she had to be pulled into this. When she had gone to Cat, she was told that Jade had been sleeping here in the Blackbox and that made her guilt even more heavy. “We need to talk.” Jade tenses at the statement and purses her lips together before unlocking the little latch on the door. She doesn’t say anything, just simply lets Tori step through.

“This is where you’ve been staying?” Tori asks looking around. “It’s… comfy.”

 _Your bed would be more comfy,_ thought Jade as she focused her eyes back down on the guitar and placed her hand at the neck. “I heard you play,” said the half-Latina as she sat down on the cot next to Jade. She was completely ignored for the most part and she couldn’t blame Jade for being upset. She would be too after the way she was treated. “It’s nice. Are you singing that at the dance?” Still, there was no answer from Jade. Her face looked paler than usual and Tori knew she had been suffering in silence. 

“Jade, I’m sorry I ran like that the other day. You sprung that on me so randomly.” 

“It’s a normal reaction to have, Vega.” Jade informed as she fiddled with the tuning knobs. She places the guitar down, leaning it against a few of the storage boxes filled with props. Teal eyes shift to Tori and she couldn’t but feel her beating heart that was rapidly fluttering against her chest. It was incomprehensible to think that this girl could do so much to make Jade feel weak. “I’m over it,” Jade said with a little shrug. It was a straight up lie and even Tori could see the hurt in the woman’s eyes. “I just want things to go back to the way they were. I’m going to the dance with Beck.. if he decides to take me back that is. If not, then I’ll go alone.”

They both sighed simultaneously at the thought of the dance. Tori had been so distracted thinking about Jade’s confession, she hadn’t had time to ask anyone. Most of the guys that she was into were either taken already or had other plans and not attending. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to go to the dance with Jade - but simply as friends. Tori smiles, standing to her feet. “Maybe things can… with a little time.” She holds her hand out to Jade which earns her a very peculiar look from the other girl. “Take it.” said Tori.

Jade is unsure what to think. She is confused because Tori is being friendly to her. She is paying attention to her and being kind. Even after a few days of total confusion, it was like none of that ever happened. Jade takes a few more minutes to absorb what was happening and takes Tori’s hand in hers and is pulled up onto her feet. Even though, Jade’s feelings exist for Tori, she isn’t sure if she can return them just yet. Tori has thought about it constantly since Jade confessed. It may take her a little bit of time, but for now… she just wants to make sure that Jade is okay with everything. Her mental state is more important than anything.

“Would you want to go to the dance with me?” There was a long pause after Tori’s question which made Jade’s heart drop to the floor of her stomach. “As friends, of course.” Tori smiles, not letting go of Jade’s hand for a second until she felt the girl squeeze her hand. Jade nods her head carefully, unsure if this was even real. So, what if they were going as friends? They were going together and that’s what made Jade happy the most. There is a little smile on both of their faces and the two embrace. 

Tori thought she felt Jade’s heart beating against her chest, but she knew it had been her own. “Yes, of course. I’d love to go with you… as friends.” It wouldn’t be the same as what Jade intended, but it was a start and she was thankful that Tori was coming around so quickly. Jade hated the fact that she had to sit alone during lunch, or it was hard for her when Tori wouldn’t even look at her most of the time. At least, for now, she has the confidence again because Tori is even more accepting than her own father is even after confession.

“Are you singing that song for the dance?” Tori asked once more hoping to get a reply. She released her clammy hand that she remembered that was laced with Jade’s. 

“No,” replied Jade and lays a hand on her guitar. “I have another song I want to sing, but it’s going to be a surprise.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” said Tori with a little smile. 

Jade sits back down on her cot and pats a seat next to her for Tori. They weren’t nearly done with their conversation and Jade thought jumping into it was going to be better than just scratching the surface. Might as well pull the bandaid off and get it over with. “Tori, can I explain my feelings to you? I know you’re not accepting them, but I still want them to be known. Hiding them for so long has been eating me alive for months.” Jade places her forehead in the palm of her hand and sighs. 

“ _Months_?” Tori asked.

“Yeah. Since you came to Hollywood Arts.”

“Woah. That explains a lot,” said Tori in a stunned tone. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks and only gives Jade a little smile. She was being civil at least. Jade was surprised that Tori isn’t running from her again but she wasn’t questioning the girl’s motives to this conversation if she had any at all. It didn’t matter. Tori was willing to listen to her now since everything is simply smouldering. 

“How so?” Jade looks over at her, confused for a moment. 

“Well,” Tori began, “you’re the only person here that treats me differently. You’re the only person that likes to test my patience and push my buttons and to be honest Jade, I enjoy it. It’s a challenge trying to be friends with you even for a second and even that second is worth it because I know it’s special and genuine. If you can give me just a second of friendship after all the strife we put each other through, then I know it’s worth it.”

This conversation wasn’t going the way Jade thought it would go. A huge amount of relief had been lifted from Jade’s shoulders and she feels ten times lighter than she did before. All of that constant worry and guilt she had wasn’t there anymore. “I’m not even sure if I’m into girls,” said Tori. “You seem so confident about your own sexuality and that’s really admirable to me.” Tori always thought that confidence was sexy and she wasn’t going to admit to herself that there was an attraction toward Jade. She wanted to be sure before she was waist deep in something she couldn’t pull herself out of. 

“Growing up is hard as hell,” said Jade with a laugh.

“Tell me about it.” Tori replied with a little chuckle. “I think the others wanted to go get food after school. Want to join?”

“Is Beck going?” Jade asked. Tori noticed the tone change in Jade’s voice. It was three pitches deeper and she knew that Jade and Beck were fighting. It was always difficult when those two fought and she’d hate it if Beck really was being an ass and wouldn’t apologize for being so damn childish. His reaction to everything was normal, but it was equally annoying because it was something Jade couldn’t even understand herself. 

“Yeah. I have an idea though. Want to make him jealous?” Tori asked with a devious smile. “We could always fake date until after the dance. Maybe it will help fix his attitude.”  
“How would making Beck jealous fix his attitude?” Jade asked, even more confused than Tori was before. “That would just piss me off.”

“Boys secretly love it when two girls are together.” Tori rolled her eyes. “It’s some weird fantasy trip for them. If we fake date for a few days, maybe Beck will realize he’s losing you and apologize.”

“That’s batshit crazy.” Jade said. She paused for a few moments to consider the option of _fake dating_. Jade has never done it before, especially to try and make another person jealous. However, this was _Tori Vega_. Even if she was fake dating the girl, she would still be dating her. Jade would cherish these next few days until after the dance. It would be bittersweet to have it end. “I’m in though. Whatever you do, don’t fall in love with me Vega,” she said with a grin. Jade seemed to be back to her regular self.

A little laughter filled the small space as Jade grabbed her shoulder bag and followed Tori out. “Any preferences to this dating scheme of yours?” Jade asked as they exited the Blackbox together and Tori slips her hand casually to her friend’s. “There,” replied Tori. Jade felt her heart drop to the floor as they walked the hallways. They earned a few interesting looks, but it wasn’t anything too concerning for students. As they turned the corner to the main hall, they met the others standing by Tori’s locker.

They were waiting for them because Cat had apparently told everyone. Jade knew she couldn’t keep a secret and when their laced hands were noticed, the redhead gasped in surprise. Jade knew their breakup would have to be public, because having these many eyes on them at once was a little nerving for Jade especially when Beck’s landed on her. She froze in place and Tori tugged Jade along. She didn’t seem to mind all the attention, but Jade wasn’t used to it. It comes with the territory, Jade supposed. However, she never got this kind of attention when she and Beck first started going out. 

It was because they were two girls holding hands. How could that cause so much attention in a short period of time, Jade would never fully understand. They needed to keep their opinions to themselves if they have anything to say about it. This wasn’t even real, but of course, they didn’t know that. Jade didn’t know if Tori’s idea was going to work or not, but Jade has to constantly remind herself to keep her feelings in check. This was going to prove to be one of the most difficult challenges in Jade’s life.


	8. Resisting Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  _I saw you flash a smile  
>  That seemed to me to say  
> You wanted so much more  
> Than casual conversation_
> 
> _I swear I caught a look_  
>  Before you turned away  
> Now I don’t see the point  
> Resisting your temptation.
> 
> "Come Onto Me" - **Paul McCartney**
> 
>   
> Tori and Jade go out on their first "fake"date in attempt to make Beck jealous. However, things take a huge turn for the better when Tori reveals her unusual way of calming Jade down during one of her panic attacks. 

It seemed that things were going fairly well for Jade the next day despite what had happened between herself, Beck and Tori. Obviously, things with Tori had been resolved but with Beck, they have steadily gotten worse. Today, she was with Andre and Cat. She was surprised that Andre was even talking to her but to him, it seemed like he didn’t take sides. She thought he did, which saddened her, but he was just consoling Beck like he did any of his friends. She was glad that he was able to help her practice and rehearse for her performance.

“Alright, you ready?” Andre asked with a smile. Cat stood next to Jade and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She was going to sing with her as backup, but when she takes the stage at the dance this weekend, she will be center stage - especially because this song was directed to a certain half-Latina. She exchanges a confident look with her two friends and gives Andre a little nod as she stood at the mic. “On my count… 1, 2, 3…” Andre prepared himself at his acoustic, tuning the strings to fit the song and Jade opened her mouth to belt out the lyrics.

_”If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
'Cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Then just holding hands.”_

  
Honestly, the song kind of rings true with Jade’s situation. There is no doubt in her mind that she’s in love with Tori. She only just didn’t want to admit to Beck because he was right. Jade can be rather selfish when it comes to loving anyone, but she is learning to love better and that’s okay that she’s trying. It’s hard for her sometimes even now. The sound of Andre’s acoustic caused Jade to feel lost in her mind about Tori. As she sang the rest of the song, she tried to fit every little emotion she felt in with each word.

Even Andre noticed. The song was a mere two and half minutes, but Jade stretched it out adding her own twists here and there and Andre attempted to keep up. It wasn’t intended for the dance, but she was feeling something. After a moment, they took a break and Cat smiled. “I’m assuming this song is for a certain someone.” Jade stares blankly at her before narrowing her eyes. She and Tori had only been fake dating for a single day and her friends were acting like it was some huge deal. Jade groans, taking a drink from a bottle of water. 

“That song means nothing to no one,” lied Jade and she shrugged her shoulders. “I’m just singing to try and win the karaoke comp.”

Cat and Andre give each other interesting looks followed by little grins. They know that Jade is just saying that to avoid the conversation. Jade doesn’t like talking about it because she is aware that it doesn’t even exist. They wouldn’t understand why she and Tori came up with this fake dating idea, even if it looked like they really were. They always hold hands in public and Tori even kissed Jade’s cheek in the janitor’s closet. She didn’t know what it was for, but it made her heart explode at the contact. It almost felt like a friendly gesture, but who kisses their friends on the cheek? Jade didn’t know. 

They take a five minute break and Andre is going over what he needed to do for the dance. He was in charge of lighting and of course, music and he was thinking of recruiting Sinjin and Robbie to help with some things. “You’re really excited about this aren’t you?” asked Cat as she and Jade made themselves comfortable in a couple of chairs. Thankfully, the Blackbox had been empty for the evening after school, so it was perfect time to practice this song before the weekend rolled around. It was approaching fast and Jade couldn’t help but feel excited herself.

“Hell yeah I am. It’s probably going to be one of the best school event since Tori’s prome night.” Andre laughed, thinking back to it and how chaotic that night had been.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I was such an asshole.” Jade said and leaned her head back as she gazed up at the ceiling. “I really want to make it up to Tori.”

“Because you like her, huh?” Cat said innocently as she elbowed Jade’s side playfully at her own question. Jade only gives Cat a death like stare which forces the ginger to back off with the jokes. Andre chuckles at the two, shaking his head. Even though Jade says that the song she’s singing wasn’t for Tori, he could clearly see that it was. Any fool can see it. The way she talks about the girl even in her usual, bitter way at times made Andre believe that something in Jade has changed. He felt bad for Beck though, since the man was suffering. He had put himself in that situation when he walked away from Jade. 

The whole thing was a little crazy to him, so he tries to stay even between both sides of this mess. “You know, it’s been a day since me and Tori started going out and that joke is getting old.” Jade said, not finding anything Cat says amusing about her relationship with Tori. 

When their break ended, they had practiced for a little while longer. Even Andre and Cat were able to sing the songs they wanted to perform and they were equally amazing choices. Andre wanted to sing “Come Together” from the Beatles Abbey Road album and Cat picked “Oh! Darling” in which Jade joined in with backup. The three seemed to enjoy themselves singing these classics and it reminded Jade that she needed to do this more often with other favorites. It made her feel good to sing with friends and Andre was a master pianist. He really got into as much as they sang. 

They were exhausted after a couple of hours, but when they finally finished and started cleaning up, Tori had arrived. She and Jade were actually planning on spending the evening together especially since they knew Beck was going to be at the same restaurant they were going to. “Hey guys,” she said and stepped up to them and pulled Jade into an embrace almost immediately. 

Jade feels herself tense up from the contact, still not used to all the affection even if it was all fake. “You have until 3,” said Jade and even before she began counting, Tori pulls away with a smile. She knew that the goth girl wasn’t much of a hugger, but it always made Tori more determined than anything to bring out any sort of feeling that could be different for Jade. She calms down for a second, taking a breath before placing a hand into Tori’s. 

It was still so weird, but it was kind of amusing to see the looks on their friends faces as they stood there for a little bit and took their leave out of the Blackbox. As they made their way to the parking lot of the school, Jade nods her head in the direction of her car. “So where are we going again?” If Jade had her way, they’d be eating on the pier, enjoying a nice dinner, but she had to keep reminding herself that she shouldn’t be enjoying this even though she is. That was the most annoying part of all of this.

“It’s some Italian place. I think Beck has a date there. So, we’re going to show him what he’s missing.” Tori said as she hooked her seatbelt. 

Those words kind of hurt Jade. It was interesting to see how quickly Beck had moved on. Jade had been suffering with her emotions for a while, but it seemed like it didn’t bother Beck at all to drop her and move on to the next fool. Tori looks over at her, realizing what she had said affected Jade in some way. She places a hand on her friend’s shoulder and smiles, trying to comfort her. “Hey,” said Tori. “I’m sure he’s hurting as much as you are. This floozy is probably just a distraction. Alright, let’s go.” she said excitedly as she tapped the dash with her hand.

Tori had given Jade the directions along the way and it had been downtown Hollywood. Normally, you could catch sight of celebrities around town, but Jade really wasn’t paying attention to any of that. She found a place to park and the two girls made their way across the busy two lane to the restaurant on the corner. When they reached the entrance, there was already a little line, but the two girls waited like everyone else. Jade was feeling impatient as usual, but Tori was excited to see this part of town for once. 

She smiles, sliding a hand to Jade’s but her touches were immediately rejected. “No,” whispered Jade in a harsh tone. “We haven’t even seen Beck yet.” Jade’s face is a deep shade of red as teal eyes search for the boy through the large open-drape windows. For the moment, Jade didn’t want anything to do with her fake relationship with Tori because she didn’t know if her heart could take since there wasn’t a reason. She knew she was being silly, but Jade was just being cautious more than anything.

After an hour of waiting, they were seated close to Beck and the mystery floozy Tori had mentioned. Jade is looking at them from across the room and she wondered how exactly they were supposed to get their attention from way over here. “We can talk. You know, kind of like a real date,” said Tori who was a lot more acquainted with this dating thing than Jade was. “Maybe it will get his attention if we flirt.” She shrugged her shoulders at the bizarre suggestion which made Jade look at her with these intense eyes.  
  
There was Michael Bublé music filling the large space, but the booth they were sitting at was quite comfortable. It was oddly romantic and it was something that Jade had only pictured in her head how she wanted her first date with Tori. She ignored her heart for only a second to look across the room at Beck who had made eye contact with her and she kicked Tori from under the table. “He sees us, he sees us.” Jade said with panic heavy in her tone. Tori rubbed her shins and groaned in pain as she looked over her shoulder.

“Alright, take my hand and compliment me.”

“You really like fishing for compliments don’t you, Vega?”

“Do you want to make him jealous or not?” 

Jade sighed and rolled her eyes before taking Tori’s hand across the table. She didn’t even know where to begin with compliments for Tori. She could say that Tori’s smile is so beautiful, that anyone would be lucky as hell to be able to witness it or that her voice is like a thousand angels descending from heaven. Either of those would send Jade to hell though because they would be true. She feels like an idiot trying to come up with a compliment that wasn’t too obvious. “Your top is really pretty. It suits you.” 

That was harder than she thought it was, but seeing Tori smile and giggle over it was worth it. Jade was a nervous wreck. Why was this so easy with Beck and so difficult with Tori? She groans inwardly, watching Beck laugh with his date. She doesn’t even know why she’s here to be honest. Does she even want to be with Beck again? This was her chance to completely clean her hands from him. Jade knows that she and Beck are toxic and it’s probably the one thing that keeps forcing her to go back to him, but she’s starting to feel new things for this girl sitting across from her.

Unknowingly, she caresses Tori’s hand with the pad of her thumb and the half-Latina can see the look in Jade’s eyes as she stares at Beck. “You okay?” Tori asked and she gave Jade’s hand a tight squeeze. Jade looked over, smiled slightly and pulled her hand away when the waitress came over to take their orders with their drinks.

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” said Jade absentmindedly. 

It was nearly impossible not to worry. Tori knows there’s something on Jade’s mind because every single time she says that, it makes her worry increase tenfold. They take their orders and the waitress leaves them to their conversation or lack thereof. Jade became a little quiet, but when she got up to use the bathroom, Tori sighed and got up to follow her. “Jade,” she said, catching eyes with Beck as the two girls attempt to locate the bathroom. Tori knew that if she hadn’t stopped her, Jade would have held herself up in the bathroom until she was ready to come out which meant keeping other patrons from using it. 

“Hey,” said Tori as she stopped the girl in the little hallway that was connecting the bathrooms which were adjacent from the kitchen. Jade could smell the breadsticks and the stuffed chicken marsala that she had ordered being prepared. Instinctively, Tori reached for Jade’s shoulders and stopped her by pinning them against the wall. Jade wasn’t going to do this quietly because she was already trying to break free from her. “You can’t run from this. Jade, do you want to get back with Beck?” 

They had to step out of the way every now and then when someone came through to use the bathroom, but Jade wasn’t budging from this spot because it had been the most secluded out of the entire building aside the bathroom itself and she already wasn’t allowed in there thanks to Tori. Jade didn’t know what she wanted. She rests her head on the wall behind her and closes her eyes. She was a pouty baby when it came to these things, but Tori couldn’t blame her. “I don’t know.” Jade said. Maybe she needed to get this out of her system. Just maybe she needed to hook up with a girl from school that wasn’t Tori. 

She wondered if that’d work, but Jade knew that would only make things so much worse. Jade is panicking on the inside, feeling her anxiety burn as hot as her secret love did for Tori. Truth be known, she didn’t want to get back with Beck, but she couldn’t tell Tori that. Before she even realized what was happening, she felt a pair of soft lips connect with her own and she opened her eyes. She is pressing herself against the wall as much as she could in attempt to retreat from the other girl, but there was nothing she could do. 

_Tori Vega_ was fucking kissing her. Was she dreaming? How was this even possible? This certainly didn’t feel fake. Is there a protocol for this kind of thing? Her eyes were wide as can be and her heart didn’t know what to do with itself. She felt frozen in time like everything else had dissolved around her. Nothing else mattered except for this moment. Why was Tori kissing her? There was no reason for this. Her eyes search the room behind them and she sees Beck staring from a distance. He had a glazed expression on his face as he studied the two women. It felt like a lifetime had passed them before Tori finally pulled away from her face. 

Jade should have kissed her back, but she had failed to do so. She was so distraught about what was happening, she couldn’t even take advantage of this moment. Shaking slightly, Tori raises her eyebrows before opening her mouth to speak. “You okay now?” If this was Tori’s way of making Jade feel calm, well, she figured that she should be put in stressful situations more often. A short breath escaped Jade as she took her tongue around her lips, tasting something sweet and nodded.

“Are you wearing strawberry lip balm?”

It was the only thing Jade could say after her ordeal. She wasn’t going to lie that she was feeling much better, but seeing Beck watching them kiss was a little nerve-wracking to say the least. With a little smile, Tori nodded to Jade confirming her question about her strawberry lip balm. She was a little exasperated herself because she has never kissed a girl, but with Jade standing there it had been a little more than tempting considering the girl's already existing feelings for her. Her heart was doing weird things that felt good, but Tori tried to not think about it. Any minute now, their food would be ready and they would go and eat, probably in silence. 

For some reason or another, kissing Jade was the first thing Tori thought of that would have worked. Wouldn’t it have anyone? Hand in hand, they walk right past Beck and his date, not paying them any mind. This whole idea Tori had gone south for a little while, but she was glad that she was able to turn it around. She sighed, looking over at Jade who had been smiling like an idiot for the past ten minutes. “Now don’t get used to it,” said Tori with a little laugh as they slid into their seats. It didn’t take long for their food to be delivered.

They were starving after everything and Jade could still taste strawberry residue on her lips from the lip balm Tori was wearing. It mixed in with her food after the second breadstick and she honestly didn’t mind it. “What in the hell do you mean? You _wanted_ to kiss me.” Jade said, raising her nose in the air suddenly with a little confident smirk. “You’ve never kissed a girl before and I was your ticket to ride, huh?” The two girls smiled at each other, but only Tori just rolled her eyes at Jade’s assumption.


	9. See It My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __
> 
>   
>  _Life is very short, and there's no time  
>  For fussing and fighting, my friend.  
> I have always thought that it's a crime,  
> So I will ask you once again._
> 
> _Try to see it my way,  
>  Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
> While you see it your way  
> There's a chance that we may fall apart before too long._  
> \- _"We Can Work It Out"_ \- **The Beatles**
> 
>   
> Tori convinces Jade to move back in with her after another skirmish with Beck. Jade isn't sure if this is a good idea because she will have to continue to monitor her feelings for Tori as they continue to grow. 

It has been damn near twenty-four hours, and all Jade could think about was Tori. That kiss was unbelievable, but she knew it wasn’t real. In Tori’s opinion, it had been acting, but she almost agreed with Robbie how sometimes it can be hard to fake. Was Tori only kidding herself or was Jade being a fool thinking that this was something more than it was? She didn’t know for sure, she could only wait until after the dance the following night to understand what was going to happen between them. Jade had to admit, Tori was an excellent kisser. She gave Beck a run for his money.

Hell, it was more like highway robbery. Jade sat there in class, barely listening to Sikowitz talk about Meisner Acting technique. He gave a brief history lesson about it and began to write “the reality of doing” and “to live truthfully under the imaginary circumstances” on the white board at the top. More than half of the class were confused, especially the shruggers who were always so silent. “Tori,” said Sikowitz who pointed to the brunette with her hand raised. She smiles,and leans forward before asking, “you said something about spontaneous repetition? What exactly does that mean?”

Pleased with her question, Sikowitz grinned and beckoned her to come up on stage. “Jade, you come up here as well.” Confused for a moment, she gives Sikowitz a look of suspicion and does as she was told. She stands up and moves to the stage with Tori and stops, facing her. “Now, I want you both to close your eyes,”the two girls did so and he makes sure by waving a hand in front of their faces, “and now… Jade, I want you to say the first thing you notice about Tori in one, two, three, open your eyes.” He stands back and watches carefully.

Jade opened her eyes and immediately the first words that pop out of her mouth were, “high cheekbones.” The two girls stood there for a moment, repeating those two words back and forth to each other until Tori’s tone changed slightly to the point even Sikowtiz noticed..”Ah! You see. Good, you may stop. You see what happened right there? What did Tori do?” He looks at Jade for the answer.

“She became defensive,” said Jade.

“Exactly. Do not worry about the words, simply worry about the behavior.” He steps between them to the class to explain further and turns to look at Jade. “But that’s indeed fine. It’s how you took it after she became suspicious of you. Now, close your eyes again.” Sikowitz was torturing her deep down. Jade hated this exercise, but the man was in some ways a genius. It was quite awkward standing up here, feeling how defensive Tori became. She is looking at Jade with these interested eyes and it makes Jade’s pale cheeks flush slightly under the lighting.

Sikowitz stepped back between them before commanding his students to open his eyes. It had been Tori’s turn to notice something about Jade, but she stumbled over her words before something could even form on her tongue. “Ah-hah!” Sikowitz shouted and grinned widely. It was like Tori had froze in place in which Jade had never actually really seen her do before. Was she nervous standing up here? “Tori, you’re supposed to say the first thing that comes to your mind about Jade. Can you tell me what you did wrong?”

Bewildered, Tori is at a loss. Unlike Jade, acting wasn’t her strong point. She gives Sikowitz a curious look before becoming one of the classroom shruggers herself. He sighed deeply. “Because you were thinking. You’re not supposed to. Just close your eyes and on three, say the first thing that comes to your mind like Jade did.” Sikowitz steps back again to allow the girls to do their thing. “On my count: one, two, three.” As soon as Tori opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was something she really didn’t want to say, but she knew she had to say it.

“You have full lips,” said Tori and feels her cheeks become incredibly hot.

The class giggled and Jade repeated the words back like before and replaced _‘you’_ with an _‘I’_ , but looked at Sikowitz with an odd expression. He beckoned them to keep going until they started bouncing emotions off of each other to the point they were laughing and smiling at how silly it was. “You have flips,” said Tori without realizing her mistake. Sikowitz halted them again to explain the next little bit of the exercise. 

“Good, good. Now, I want to explain something. Wonderful, though. See, Tori… you didn’t want to say that did you?” Sikowitz asked as he clapped, feeling pleased with his own teachings. Tori shakes her head with a smile. “But it was a gift because it created behavior.” Sikowitz chuckled as he placed a hand on each of the girl’s shoulders and gave them a tight squeeze. “That’s all an actor’s job is, is to create behavior. Our job isn’t to create the words. They’re given to us, so you create a behavior and then Tori creates a behavior in Jade and to the rest of class. It’s a domino effect.”

Jade and Tori sit down with the rest of class, looking at each other from across the room. Jade is smiling, unsure if that was something Tori had been wanting to say since their kiss in the restaurant or it was something else. “Now, Tori had eventually said _‘you had flips’_. So, sometimes when you get emotional, a little embarrassed or that it was funny, you tend to get into your own head about these things and you disconnect completely. But you can’t, because you’re actors and you need to stay in that mindset.”

To be honest, Sikowtiz was pretty smart for a crazy man. Jade could see why he loved his job so much because now he had everyone’s attention including her own. After a few moments, the bell rings for class to end. The students trickle out one after the other talking amongst themselves and before Tori could realize, she feels a hand slip into hers. She turns to see Jade and smiles, still embarrassed from the acting exercise Sikowitz put them through. “Interesting class, huh?” asked Tori as she tugged Jade along with her to her locker.

“Yeah. So, do you really think I have full lips?” Jade asked, raising a curious brow. 

Tori looked at her as she popped open her locker and slipped her books inside. “Jade, it was an acting exercise.” She tries to explain to Jade the best she could, but deep down, Tori knew it was something real. “I don’t know. I guess you do. I didn’t want to say it, but it really was the first thing I noticed.” Jade smiles, giving Tori a tight squeeze by her hand. 

“I appreciate the compliment. They’re hard to come by sometimes,” said Jade with a soft sigh as she leans against one of the lockers. Tori felt genuinely bad for Jade since she did deserve a compliment thrown in her direction every once in a while. “Don’t you think it’s strange how Sikowitz keeps partnering us up?”

“I think he just wants to see us happy,” said Tori.

“You’re probably right. You do make me happy though,” mumbled Jade quite earnestly. Tori smiled before closing her locker. She knew how Jade still felt and she was getting used to the idea. It was still awkward, but she liked that Jade was being kind and genuine with her own emotions. Jade was courageous in many ways and Tori has learned a lot about her in the last week since the confession. 

The two girls walked hand in hand and they passed right by Beck who wasn’t paying them any mind. It seemed he had lost interest in their antics and knew they were trying to get a rise out of him. Ignoring them was probably for the best, but Jade couldn’t ignore Beck. Every time she sees him, she is pulled back to her old ways. She watches as he walks right past her whilst texting away on his cell. “Beck,” she said and he turns to look at her and Tori stops, releasing Jade’s hand. Beck turns his head over his shoulder and slips his phone in his pocket.

“Jade,” he said simply.

Thick tension developed quickly between them and Tori couldn’t tell what type it was. Beck was acting like nothing was wrong and Jade seemed to be seeking out some sort of apology. Tori’s eyes shift between them and she quickly jumps into the conversation. “So, Beck. Did anyone ask you to the dance yet?” She smiled weakly, unsure if that was the best route to take.

“Yeah. Kristi Belcher. She was the girl I was with at the Italian place. The one you two stalked all evening until I saw you two making out by the bathrooms. Care to explain?” 

His eyes, which were full of intrigue, moved back to Jade who really had no explanation whatsoever about what had happened. She didn’t even think he cared because he had been giving her the cold shoulder for a few days. “I owe you no explanation,” said Jade as she folded her arms across her chest. The tone in Jade’s voice suddenly changed. It was the same kind of tone Tori was sporting in the repetition exercise in Sikowitz’s class except this was real. It wasn’t acting. “What happened between me and Tori is none of your business.” 

Tori could see she had made the wedge between Jade and Beck get pushed deeper, so she tried her best to pull the dark haired woman back from the tension that was still bubbling. “You know, Jade, I’m trying to understand. I really am, but you keep pushing me away like this isn’t helping the situation.” According to Jade, Beck was being a stupid boy. She couldn’t even talk with him anymore without causing a skirmish to erupt between them. She feels Tori pull on the strap of her bag. For a moment, Jade slips back into reality and faces Beck again. 

“It’s easy to understand, Beck. You just don’t want to which is why you’re the one who’s making it so much harder to deal with this. I’m bisexual and yes, I had feelings for Tori at one point and I’m not sure if I still do, but I’m working them out.” Jade had stepped up to him so close, she had pushed Beck back into a line of lockers and made heads turn in her direction. If she had done this from the beginning with her father, she probably wouldn’t be in the position she is now. She takes in a breath and exhales slowly before stepping back. 

To Beck’s dismay, Jade is standing there with a stern expression on her face. He knew she was being serious, and he felt like he had been sent directly to the doghouse for stepping out of line. “You have to stop being such an asshole, because all it takes is a little understanding and acceptance on your part to see nothing has changed.”

“But it has,” interrupted Beck. “I don’t see you anymore.”

“We’ve been on and off for years. For now, Beck, let’s keep the lights off. Being around you only agitates me because you’re not giving my new self a chance. That’s all I ever ask of you.” Their little argument diminished quickly as Jade took Tori by the wrist and pulled down the hallway. She is confused and Tori wanted to help her friends as much as possible, but it seemed like she had made things so much worse when all she wanted was the opposite. Fortunately, it was the end of the day and they were able to go home from all of this, but Jade still had to stay behind. 

Exhaustion was heavy on Jade’s face as she sat down outside on the steps that lead up to the school. She is tired of all of the fighting, confusion and the discord her change has brought. She thought she was happy and more confident, but every time something had gone wrong, Jade would immediately blame herself for it. Tori sits down next to her, placing a gentle, comforting hand on Jade’s own. “You’re the only person that hasn’t abandoned me that I care about."

Hesitantly, Tori lays her head down on Jade's shoulder but it had been accepted greatly with appreciation. The affection Tori was giving Jade was desperately needed right now. "I told you before, I won't abandon you. It's weird how close we are now, but I think it's for the better." She smiles to herself. "Maybe you don't have to live in the Blackbox storage room. Come stay with me. I can ask my parents if it'll be okay. They surprisingly love you."

Jade chuckles. She wasn't so sure if that was a good idea. Tori obviously didn't feel the same way about her, so being under the same roof on a constant basis would pose a significant amount of problems. "Sounds like a decent idea. But in any case," Jade said softly. "The dance is tomorrow night. Are you prepared?" Still, Jade had been fighting with her feelings toward this girl that one day turned her life upside down. She sighs, resting her head on top of Tori's, but she feels indifferent. Like something deep inside her had changed the moment she stood up to Beck.

Maybe it was about time she spoke to her father? It's been almost a month since she had been kicked out and her father seemed to have completely disregarded her as a daughter. Maybe after all of this is said and done, Jade would have a heart to heart conversation with her father. She doesn't know what he would say since the storm has since then been calm. Jade just doesn't want to stir the pot more by bringing up past indifferences that would make things that much worse, but she knew it had to come sooner or later.

"Yeah," said Tori with a grin. "I have a song that's absolutely perfect to sing and I do want to dance with you."

There wasn’t exactly a way for Jade to respond. She sits there, trying not to feel good about the situation because of what had happened with Beck, but it was nearly impossible to not feel the slightest bit of happiness. She curls her lip in to keep from smiling, and shoves Tori playfully. “You’re an idiot. I hope you know I have two left feet,” said Jade with a snort. She recalled not being able to dance very well when she and Beck took salsa classes together last year. She always kept stepping on him but eventually she nailed the routine down after hours of practice. She really hoped that wouldn’t be the case this time. It wasn’t like she had that much time to prepare.

“Well, I have two right ones,” replied Tori. “We’ll balance each other out.” She stands and Jade looks up, seeing the girl’s silhouette that was blocking the sun. Tori extends her hand before saying, “lets go get your things.” Why did she have to be so positive and optimistic all of the fucking time? Jade wasn’t going to lie that she appreciated Tori’s way of dealing with her own dilemmas, but she wasn’t really feeling all that joyful. She reaches out for Tori’s hand and is pulled to her feet before they walk back inside to the storage unit at the Blackbox theater.

It took more than two hours to haul everything out to Jade’s car even if she didn’t have all that much to begin with. “Cheer up, Jade. Once the dance is over, we’ll give it another two weeks, officially break up publically as we planned, and you can go back to dating whoever you want.” Jade looks over at her as she slides into the driver’s seat and groans. She didn’t want to break up like that. Not again after the whole ordeal with Beck. She enjoyed the time she shared with Tori, and she couldn’t help but wonder if Tori was pushing the fake break up so soon because of underlying feelings.

She decided not to ask that and thought it was better to keep it to herself. If those feelings did exist for Jade, they will eventually show themselves. Even now, they were starting to rise to the surface unless Tori was being extra nice to her because of what happened earlier today. She didn’t need pity from anyone if that was the case. Jade could feel a different kind of tension build up between them as they sat there in silence for a moment, and Jade turned on the stereo. Heavy rock music came pouring from the speakers and Tori felt the bass through the seat of the car and in her heart. She didn’t dare ask to change the station out of fear that Jade might react. 

She was awfully quiet on the way home and Tori had a lot of things on her mind about what she should be asking, but those questions never left her mouth. With Jade, it was hard to ask anything because she was afraid of what Jade would do. Maybe she should just come out and ask if Jade was alright? What has happened today couldn’t be good for her mental state and she knew that the constant bickering with Beck had caused a lot of that. As she helps Jade carry her things to the front door of her house, she stops the girl and sets the sleeping bag and backpack down.

“Are you okay, Jade?” asked Tori with concern heavy in her tone as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Jade knew she wasn’t okay. She wasn’t okay with breaking up with Tori even if they weren’t really dating. She wasn’t okay that she and Beck were still fighting over something that could have been resolved in minutes. Jade wasn’t okay that the more time she spent with Tori, she was becoming more and more tempted. Tori was being selfless by helping her despite the small rift that was eventually repaired.

Before Tori opens the door with her keys, she is waiting for an answer. At this point, she was stuck until she gave her one. Jade couldn’t lie to her even though it was much easier before she had to deal with these feelings of lust or perhaps even love. “I’m not sure,” said Jade honestly. Tori’s eyes soften and she wraps her arms around Jade which causes the other girl to tense up. “I know you’re not a hugger,” said Tori quietly. “Just enjoy it for me please.” Jade smiles weakly, feeling Tori’s breath on her ear as she spoke. She supposed just this once, she would allow such actions to be taken.


	10. Don't Let me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori has something important to say to Jade, and she isn't sure how to say it. The only way to is to sing her heart out on stage.
> 
> _I'm in love for the first time  
>  Don't you know it's gonna last  
> It's a love that lasts forever  
> It's a love that had no past  
> Don't let me down, don't let me down  
> Don't let me down, don't let me down_
> 
> \- **"Don't Let Me Down"** _by The Beatles_

Jade didn’t even know what this dance was called. It was just a sixties themed dance party that Andre had cooked up over the last couple of months. She had been so focused on what’s been happening around her with Tori and Beck, she hadn’t had the time nor the patience to think about anything else. “Go. You can’t be here,” said Jade as she stood in the middle of Tori’s room admiring the dress that she would be wearing tonight at the party. Tori is grinning, contemplating on if she should make her way out the door or just stay despite what the grouchy girl was ordering her.

“Yanno, this is _my_ room.” Tori takes a seat on the bed and Jade immediately grabs up the black and emerald colored mid calf dress that seemed to be pretty extravagant and classy. She didn’t want to get it all wrinkled. Jade groans as she holds the dress tightly to her chest and turns away, trying to get Tori not to see it. She was acting as if she wasn’t supposed to be seen right before her wedding, but all she wanted to do was surprise Tori. 

“Whatever. Shouldn’t you be out picking your dress and whatnot?!” snapped Jade as she kicked the heels she was going to wear along with the three-quarter sleeve A line dress. It was one dress she had been looking for since Andre mentioned the dance, she simply didn’t have the money at the time to buy it. How she got it, though, well - she just owed a great deal to Tori’s mother who helped her out. It wasn’t expensive, but she was thankful that there were people that were decent in the world. Her father would have never done something so generous.

The dance was tonight and they had plenty of time to get ready, but Jade was being more anxious than usual. Tori didn’t know what was going on and she wasn’t about to ask and get the question shoved back down her throat with some kind of insult. She knows better than that. They were still pulling the fake dating scheme for another two weeks, but Beck seemed to have lost complete interest in them. He wasn’t being affected like Tori had hoped that he would be and this made her feel guilty. She had tried to get them back together, but both of them seemed to have gone their separate ways. 

She wonders if this is just a fluke and they will eventually get back together, or Jade had simply fallen out of love with Beck ever since she had confessed to her. Doing things like that will cause people to shift their feelings at a great distance. Especially if you start spending less or more time with someone. It was all too confusing, especially since Tori didn’t know how she felt about Jade. She sighed, watching Jade as she messed with her hair in the mirror, making it slightly wavy as it fell over her shoulders. Tori had to admit it was nice having Jade back in the house and her parents accepted her with open arms once more. 

Jade was like part of the family and that was the weirdest thing Tori could think of. “I think you look beautiful,” said Tori and this compliment made Jade freeze for a moment. Did Tori say something she shouldn’t have? Jade turned over her shoulder, and they both gave each other a small smile. The move made Tori’s heart clench tightly (in a good way) for some peculiar reason. It only happened when Jade smiled and she could never understand why it had started doing that in the few days. “I mean it.”  
  
There was that feeling again. It was something that Jade knew was only acquired with patience. At first, when Jade began feeling these things toward Tori, she was in total denial about it. However, she is slowly getting used to compliments and all the comments that make her cheeks flush that are made under the half-Latina’s breath about her appearance. “Thanks, Vega.” Jade said in a soft spoken manner. For a moment, Jade thought about what she would do, but then decided to place the dress down on the bed for Tori to see.

“So, this is the one you picked out?” asked Tori curiously as she ran her hand over the sequenced fabric. The emerald color was beautiful. Tori always associated this color because of Jade, and it wasn’t because of her name. Deep down, Tori feels there’s an earthy presence about Jade and also a fire that radiates deep in the girl’s soul. It’s where her creativeness comes through and how she’s willing to stand up to people to protect herself and her friends, even if she wasn’t willing to admit it.

“Is that a problem or something?” asked Jade.

Even now when Jade has her walls down around Tori, there are always those little sparks of attitude that come forth like a raging fire at times. “No, no. I like it. It would look beautiful on you. I may just recycle an old dress since I haven’t had the time to do any kind of shopping. I was barely able to choose a song and practice it.” Jade was genuinely curious about what song Tori had chosen, because she hoped it wouldn’t have been the same one. That was _her_ song to sing and she’d be damned if this brunette was going to take it from her.

-S-

As expected, Andre had done a fantastic job with everything. The dance took place out in the Asphalt Cafe as usual, but there had been sixty themed decorations with the sound of Elvis Presley rocking through the speakers. To Jade, it sounded like she was at one of those old sock hops back in the day except everyone had their shoes on. Jade fixes her hair one last time before she approaches the group of familiar faces with Tori beside her at their usual table and she catches sight of Beck who was eyeing her in her new dress.

She paid no mind to him and simply turned her eyes away and they landed on the others. “Andre, this looks great!” Jade said as she adjusted the long, black gloves that reach up to her elbows. He smiles, bowing his head as he looks around at the turnout of the little shindig. He was quite surprised by how many people have attended. It was almost like their annual Kick Back. Even Sikowitz was dressed up and grilling some kind of food like he always did and never reveals anything. “Thanks,” he replied. “It was the least I could since music is important to everyone in some way or another. I’d thought I’d just salute to the sixties.”

He stood up from his seat and stepped away to grab a bite to eat before stepping up on stage. Cat was all dolled up in a poodle skirt and Robbie was wearing a really bizarre, eggshell blue tux that came out of a 60s school prom. “You decided to wear that?” Cat asked with a little groan and tugged on the tight sleeves that seemed to be constricting his arms. 

“Well, it was all my dad had in his closet for me to wear.” Robbie said with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders. “At least I didn’t show up naked.”

“Wouldn’t that be a show,” laughed Jade as she connected her hand with Tori’s. It goes unnoticed by everyone because they’re pretty used to seeing it now after the first initial shock of it all. As Tori looks down at their hands, she smiles before casting a look toward the crowd of party goers. She tugs Jade’s hand gently, pulling her in the direction of the crowd, but Jade retracts back, shaking her head in distaste. “What are you doing, Vega?”

Tori chuckles, grabbing both of Jade’s hands before forcefully taking her to the floor. “You said you’d dance with me, remember?” Tori smiles and they both stand there for a moment, unsure where or how they should put their hands on each other. At least Andre was the one able to stop the music, whilst taking the mic in his hand to make the proper introduction for the dance. He gives times for the contest and other bits of information no one really cared about knowing. 

Jade is still staring at Tori like she had insulted her, but really she was just trying to figure out how she was going to dance with this girl without making herself into a fool. It was hard enough prolonging this fake dating scheme (which should have been over the moment Beck lost interest), but now she has to figure out where her hands are supposed to go on this girl’s body. Just trying to determine it is bringing a heat to her cheeks and a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach like she’s about to take a dark plunge not knowing the consequences.

Should she place her hands at Tori’s hips or around her neck? Jade was in deep thought about it until Tori chose for her by placing both of her hands on her shoulders. “Vega…” mumbled Jade as she sighed and placed her hands at Tori’s thin waist. A slow song came on, _”The Girl of my Best Friend”_ by Elvis Presley which had been the first slow song of its kind of the night. It made Jade’s face twist in an unpleasant manner and bobs her head to one side as she avoided eye contact with Tori. Looking at this girl while they were this close is only going to make things more difficult for her to bear.

Tori can feel how her heart reacts. It’s pulsating in rapid sessions as if her heart was trying to plead for help through Morse Code. She studies Jade’s facial expressions, but she starts to move with the rest of the crowd of couples sticking to the slow rhythm. “It’s not so bad now, is it?” Tori asked with a little smile. A soft groan escapes Jade when she gives into motion and shrugs her shoulders at Tori’s question. It was a little awkward with everyone standing, though, especially Beck from across the cafe. That was something she was going to have to deal with regardless. However, for a split second she thought she saw Jade smile and it made her feel ten times better about the current situation they were in.

Even their friends couldn’t help but stare. Cat was giggling and Trina couldn’t understand why on earth Tori was dancing with Jade like she is so close. She spotted several intimate gestures being made especially when Tori turned Jade’s face by her chin to see her. They were enjoying themselves and for some reason Trina was okay with it despite how bizarre it is. Jade seemed to make Tori happy even though she might not understand how a relationship managed to blossom there. Trina didn’t care if Tori liked girls (even though Tori didn’t know herself or couldn’t admit it yet), as long as her person makes her happy. 

“It’s not awful I guess,” replied Jade as she adjusted her hands positions. “You look good by the way.” The compliment was easy as they came and it was simple enough to bring a wider smile to Tori’s face. They danced right up until the song faded out and with their fingers laced, Jade led the other girl back over to their friends who were chatting amongst themselves. Tori had been extremely affectionate and touchy. That was something Jade had noticed and wondered why she was being like this since she confirmed she didn’t know what she wanted. Jade knew what she wanted, but before tonight, it seemed out of reach and unattainable. 

It was going around 10pm when Andre had announced the contest. A lot of students choose various music from the 60s and Jade quite enjoyed Cat’s version of _“Before You Accuse Me”_ originally sung by Dicky Campilongo. Even though she preferred Marvin Ashby’s version a whole lot more, it was still nice and amusing to hear Cat sing it. It was definitely an interesting song choice. She even convinced Andre to play his electric guitar up there on stage beside her. Everyone joined in with claps at a steady pace. Finally, it had been Tori’s turn to get up there and it made Jade tense up slightly.

“Come on, Tori! Get up here!” Andre called through the mic when Cat left the stage. The two girls gave high fives whilst passing each other and Tori made her way up the stairwell. As always, Tori was nervous, but that feeling evaporated quickly when she saw the proud look on Jade’s face in the audience. There was a small applause in the beginning, but it had drowned out when Andre turned on her chosen song. It was _“I’ve Been Loving You For Too Long”_ by Otis Redding.

  
_I've been loving you too long to stop now_  
_You were tired and you want to be free  
My love is growing stronger, as you become a habit to me  
Oh I've been loving you a little too long  
I don't want to stop now, oh  
With you my life  
Has been so wonderful  
I can't stop now…. _  


As she sings this incredibly slow song, Jade couldn’t help but sense it might be about her. She could be wrong, though, because Tori was the one who wanted to end this dating thing in two weeks time. Jade’s eyes are fixated on Tori. The brunette’s vocals are outstanding as usual as she prolongs the notes in her voice to capture the very meaning of a beautiful song. It was so beautiful, Jade could feel the sting in the corners of her eyes and she is being moved practically to tears. It was surprising even to herself as she wipes away the developing salty droplets before they made it down her red cheeks. 

Tori continues to sing, but makes an interesting move. She scales down the stairwell and walks toward Jade with the mic in her hand and takes hold of Jade’s hand with her free one. Jade can’t even comprehend what is happening. “T-Tori,” mumbled Jade as she looked around at hundreds of pairs of eyes. Jade could see several groups of people whispering to each other about the weird exchange, and it just makes Jade hesitant about doing anything else. It didn’t matter though, because Tori seemed to be the one making all the moves.

She is now being pulled up the stairwell to the stage floor where Andre is sitting. After Tori sings a few more lines of the song to finish it up, the music fades like all the rest. Jade feels like she’s in the spotlight, which is something she really didn’t want, but now that she was up here with Tori, things seemed to be okay. The song finally ends, and the two girls embrace. Andre takes the mic from Tori’s hand so she could use both of hers to cup Jade’s face. “I don’t want to fake break up,” she whispers. “I like you, Jade. A lot can happen in just a couple weeks when you’re spending this much time together. _You’re_ the one thing that became the habit I can’t shake.”

A thick amount of salvia coats the back of Jade’s throat as she tries to keep it from going dry. Jade was contemplating on what she should do. Her mind is saying to keep her distance. She didn’t want to infringe the terms that she and Tori put in place, but her heart was screaming the opposite. Jade couldn’t think of any reply. She was more of a doer, not a sayer. Without consulting her conscience first, she grabs Tori’s hand and takes her leave back down the stairwell, pulling her along. They trotted right by the gang who were giving them bewildered expressions and into the main hall of the school.

“Jade,” said Tori with panic in her tone. Had she said something that she would regret? If not, Jade had a funny way of showing it. “Jade, what’s wrong with you?”

For a second, Jade stopped in her tracks right at Tori’s locker. She didn’t think twice about how Tori was going to react because her entire thought process had gone completely out the window. She grabs Tori’s shoulders and presses her up against the line of lockers like Tori had done to her at the restaurant. “From the start, you’ve been the habit I can’t shake either. You’re so unattainable, Tori. _I want you_. Please don't let me down.” There is a blank expression on Tori’s face as she stares into the lustful eyes of her once frenemy. She nods her head slightly as a response because she couldn’t quite come up with words to say.

“Jade…” She is stopped when lips connect with hers. They part their lips and Jade releases what breath she had been holding before sliding a hand down Tori’s waist. She guessed the song was confirmation that Tori had feelings that she couldn’t explain. She had to sing them. Tori smiles between little butterfly kisses as she feels Jade’s curious tongue explore her mouth. She could smell Jade’s perfume and it only makes Tori desire her more than she had ever desired anyone. With the contest still going on, she did feel a little guilty that Jade might not be able to use her turn up on stage.

_I don’t think she minds it anyway._ thought Tori as she’s being pulled to the girl’s bathroom.


	11. Something About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori and Jade share their first time.
> 
> _"Something in the way she moves  
>  Attracts me like no other lover  
> Something in the way she woos me  
> I don't want to leave her now  
> You know I believe and how"_  
>   
> "Something" by **The Beatles**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The eventual smut + perfect love story ending everyone has been waiting for. Hope everyone enjoyed. :) This is the last chapter. If you'd like to request more Jori content, head over to my Tumblr page and send me a message to request a prompt of some kind.

Tori didn’t know if she’d ever find herself in this situation. There was something peculiar about being pressed against the backside of a stall door in the girl’s bathroom with Jade’s hands caressing over your body. It felt…good. **_Really good._** She can taste desperation on Jade’s lips simply by how eager she was. Tori wasn’t going to deny that she was eager too, but she couldn’t even get a word or two out of her mouth before she felt Jade’s tongue go through it. Was this it? Was she going to give herself to Jade in this bathroom stall tonight? She always heard about embracing the unknown, but this was completely out of Tori’s league.

She wasn’t adequate enough for Jade’s experience. Before, she was told that Jade and Beck have had sex before already, and Tori half-wondered if she’d be any decent. She was still a virgin herself, but she didn’t know what that meant when it came to sleeping with a woman. Would it still count? She wanted it to, if her first time was going to be with Jade. When Jade stops only for a second to pull her hair back, Tori takes in a breath. Jade was looking at her with this hunger in her eyes. A look that put Tori in almost a trance-like state. 

The only thing that Tori could hear right now was her pulse in her ears, but what actually snapped her blank mind out were the hands that made their curious way up her legs and underneath the hem of her tight dress. “Jade, Jade… wait.” Tori says, completely exasperating due to her heart beating a thousand miles per minute. Jade stops at the hem of Tori’s dress, just the tips of her fingers are tucked up underneath it and Tori can feel how she slides them across her thighs, searching for the best possible entrance.

“What is it, Vega?” Jade asked, she leans down to kiss Tori’s shoulders, her neck and collarbone. It was a little hard for Tori to concentrate.

“... I… I would rather do this somewhere else.” Tori admits quickly, feeling heat swell up in her cheeks. Jade sighs, losing her momentum quickly and retracts her hand from the warmth underneath Tori’s dress. It was probably for the best. Jade wanted the same actually, but she had got ahead of herself whenever _this_ between them happened. She was excited, and still is, but she would respect Tori’s decisions. Doing it in a bathroom wasn’t exactly classy, but it was the only secure place they had other than the janitor’s closet and Jade wasn’t about to do it there either. She knew Tori wouldn’t.

“Okay,” agreed Jade as she leaned in to kiss her. “Where do you have in mind?”

“My bed. We could ditch,” said Tori as she took loose strands of Jade’s hair and twirls them around her finger. They smile, but Jade could sense there some kind of hesitation with Tori. “My parents aren’t home since we’re all here. I think they’re on a date, so we’ll have the house to ourselves.” They kiss again, seemingly not getting enough, but Tori steps out of the way so Jade could take the lead out of the stall, their fingers laced and they head to the parking lot outside the school. She can hear the music still from the party, and Tori stops Jade in her tracks.

“What?” Jade asked.

“But you didn’t get to sing,” said Tori as she looked over to the stage to see Andre continuing on with his karaoke contest. The guilt was still heavy in her heart and she probably should have forced Jade to go first, but maybe it was for the better? Jade smiles, pulling Tori close to her. This was the first time they had an intimate moment that wasn’t rushed and it was something Tori could get used to. She smiles and kisses Jade’s pale skin right around her jawline.

“I don’t care about that, you know? All I care about is you. Come on, now.” Jade tugs lightly on Tori, leading her to her car. She lets go, pulling the long gloves from her hands so she could drive better and to feel Tori’s touch more naturally. With those gloves on, she hated not feeling any ounce of skin contact.

-S-

Safe to say that it was difficult to reach the front door of Tori’s house. Every chance Jade got, her hands were creeping around on Tori, or they stopped briefly to make out underneath the streetlight. At least her parents weren’t home still and Trina was still at the dance. That was always a good sign. They had the place to themselves. Tori stands there, attempting to fish the keys out of her pocket, but comes in from behind, grabbing the girl by the waist and pulls her close. Tori yelps in surprise, but starts laughing.

She didn’t know this side of Jade well, so it was quite an odd experience to witness. Jade was being sweet, considerate and very loving and fun to be around. Tori wished this had happened a year ago, but now they were a little bit older so at least she knew what she wanted. As Jade scaled up the stairs, she stops midway and flirtatiously curls her index finger, beckoning the brunette to follow. They kick their heels off as soon as they enter Tori’s bedroom and shut the door, and Jade is already undressing right before Tori’s eyes. 

Just by the way the dress fell down around Jade’s curves was enough to send Tori into complete shock. It was like a scene out of the Titanic right before Jack was going to make a from-life portrait of Rose. “Tori,” said Jade. “Tori.” Jade repeated, but there was no response. _I think I broke her,_ thought Jade as she chuckled, stepping lightly across the room and she pulls Tori by her hands to the bed and sits her down. It was obviously going to be a slow process, but if Tori was willing to learn, Jade wouldn’t mind playing teacher. “Hey, you okay?” Jade sits down, taking Tori’s hand and kisses it gently. 

It took a moment or two for Tori to come to from her dilemma, but she was able to pull through once she felt the gentle kisses on her fingertips. She smiles and her eyes shift to Jade, unsure what to say. “I’m alright. I just...wasn’t really expecting you to strip like that.” Jade laughed, taking her kisses to Tori’s shoulders, trying to ease the girl into a comfortable state. Tori was anything but comfortable right now. She was tense, excited, nervous, and above everything she was scared. Jade could feel how tense Tori was being just by how strong she was gripping the bed covers. Her knuckles were bearing white and Jade stops, and wraps herself up in a blanket so Tori can collect herself.

“I’m sorry. I got a little carried away…. “ Jade lays back on the bed with a sigh and Tori looks behind her, seeing the guilt on Jade’s face. She knew Jade didn’t mean to rush things so quickly, the adrenaline was so fresh in their systems and Tori really wanted to make love to Jade, but she wasn’t sure what this was yet. She lays down beside Jade, turning to face her and scoots closer. 

“It’s not your fault,” said Tori as she moved her head in a position to where both of their foreheads were touching. They both exhale. “I want to take this slow. Do it right.”

There was silence in the room and Jade nods her head, understanding exactly what Tori was saying. What if she had rushed this, done something to scare Tori or make her feel indifferent. “Tori, I want to make you feel comfortable and enjoy me loving you. I won’t do anything that you don’t want to do, you know? There's something about you Vega...” Jade says and she feels lips connect with hers. They were so soft and delicate, and Jade could feel how emotional she was becoming. _Goddammit, don’t you cry right now, West._ she commands herself. She lets Tori kiss her the way she wants, and she opens her eyes to see brown ones staring back at her.

“Listen to me for a moment,” said Jade. She takes Tori’s hand in hers, and takes in a breath before she opens her mouth again, but this time in tune.

_”If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true  
And help me understand  
'Cause I've been in love before  
And I found that love was more  
Than just holding hands  
If I give my heart to you  
I must be sure  
From the very start  
That you would love me more than her”_

Jade’s vocals were beautiful, slow and consistent. Even without the instrumentals behind the lyrics. Tori knew that was most likely the song Jade was going to sing, but she was happy enough to get a private show instead. It was much more intimate and personal. Tori kisses the top of Jade’s hand, nodding through the lyrics as Jade speaks them. They both end up in tears by the time Jade is finished. They smile between kisses and Tori decides to slip out of her dress and panties. She will take Jade’s heart and keep it safe, if that’s what Jade was asking her to.

With that in mind, she casually rolls up under the blanket with Jade, feeling the warmth that was provided by the woman’s body as well. She places her hands at Jade’s chest, but Jade instinctively moves them down to her breasts. She looks at Tori before taking her hand off just to see if that was the right move to make. She took that smile as a good sign and Tori began to knead them like dough. Tori enjoyed Jade’s breasts. She always felt them on her when they hugged, but this was a completely different situation.Tori was just happy to be able to do this in a bed instead of a dirty bathroom stall.

“I want you to feel mine,” mumbled Tori and Jade reaches for one of Tori’s breasts. They weren’t nearly as big as her own, but to Jade they were the perfect size. It didn’t matter. Tori closes her eyes at the feeling, and bites her lip with pleasure. While staying underneath the covers, Jade rolls over until she is on top of Tori, facing down at her with either of her hands beside the girl’s head. She leans down to kiss her and moans into Tori’s mouth when she feels Tori teasing her erect nipples. At this point, Tori was glad she didn’t chicken out of this because Jade was fun.

Jade smiles, and after she comes up for air the second time, she asks, “I need you to tell me what you want me to do.” Tori swallows hard, knowing they have to move on from this bit. She wants Jade to take her in every which way possible because she has no clue what she wants Jade to do to her. She reaches both of her hands up to cup Jade’s face.

“I want you to go down on me,” suggested Tori and this made Jade’s expression change as if she was a child in a candy store. She always wondered what special treat she would find at the center and just how many licks does it take. Jade was going to find out here soon. She nods, leans down to kiss her and trails soft butterfly kisses all the way down Tori’s body, between her breasts and especially at Tori’s naval. Jade disappears underneath the covers, stopping as she sticks her tongue inside Tori’s belly button and that causes a funny sensation through her feet. Tori’s toes curl at the feeling and she giggles. “Jade!” she squeals, not realizing how ticklish she was there.

At least Tori was relaxing a little bit more as she caressed sensitive parts of her body. Jade was glad that she was loosening up, feeling more comfortable with each touch and move that she made. Eventually, Jade made her way between Tori’s legs and Jade spread them open. It was dark under the covers, so Jade had to rely on her sense of touch, smell and taste to find Tori’s center. She kisses down the inside of Tori’s legs, and she can feel the reaction she received when Tori arched her back slightly. 

“Relax, okay?” Jade tried her best to reassure Tori, and she grins when hands feel their way to her own. “Squeeze tight if you have to,” said Jade as she leaned her head down to take in the aromas between Tori’s thighs. She takes her free hand - two fingers actually - and spreads the lips apart. Tori was already flowing carelessly and she didn’t even get a chance to feel it in action. She smiles, though, finding comfort knowing that Tori was soaked before they even left the girl’s bathroom at the school. Jade licks her lips, blowing softly on Tori’s clit. She can feel the movement Tori is making which calls her to push forward with a couple light strokes of her tongue, just to get a taste of what she had been dreaming of for months.

It was like sweet, tangy nectar. Something that needed to be lapped up gently and carefully because it was a rare delicacy. For now, there was no point coming up for air any time soon. If she wanted to, she would die happy drowning in Tori’s juices. Jade places her mouth overtop of Tori’s clit and lightly sucks on the little nub. “Jade.” She can hear Tori moan her name, and feel her hand being squeezed. For five minutes, Jade spends her time taking care of Tori like this until she is able to reveal herself once more.

“You okay?” Jade asks quietly and takes the palm of her hand to press it against Tori’s clit. The girl moans in response, pulling Jade into a passionate kiss. That answered Jade’s question apparently. Throughout the night, Tori had experienced new and exciting things, but her favorite had to have been the moment that Jade had twisted themselves into an awkward pretzel, with their legs over each other and their centers both touching. It was hard to do at first, and Tori kept laughing at how ridiculous it looked. Once Jade was able to connect with her, the feeling was indescribable. She just gripped Jade’s shoulders as they rocked each other’s hips. She can hear how wet they both were and the soft moans coming from Jade inflamed her arousal.

Jade didn’t know what time it was. Probably well after midnight. The dance could be over, and Trina on her way home. Tori’s parents could be already here, but Jade didn’t care. She wanted to finish what she started a couple of hours ago. This time, she will have to admit the fact that sweat was a part of life even if she despised it. Their hair was matted across their face from so much adrenaline, Jade didn’t know how much longer she could hold out. She lays Tori down on the bed whilst continuing with the rocking of the hips in a steady rhythm. She looks at Tori with an intense desire to please. Tori’s hands made their way to Jade’s hips. "Faster," Tori whispers and this signals Jade to go into overdrive. 

Picking up the pace, Jade grips the headboard with a single hand before leaning down to kiss Tori, exploring her mouth again as if she was searching for a treasure that she will never find. Jade bounces her hips, lengthens the stride in her rocking. She feels exhausted, and her body starts to give way, but she is turned on right now, she keeps at it even if her muscles will regret it in the morning. Tori’s soft, little moans increase in volume and this makes Jade cover the girl's mouth. "Shhh, quiet Vega. Your parents could be downstairs." She exasperated quietly in heavy breaths. 

"I think I'm going to cum," whispered Tori, feeling quite embarrassed by the fact. She needed to release soon no matter how much she enjoyed the feeling of Jade’s soaked clit on her own.

"Go ahead if you need to. Unless you want to wait for me." Jade breathed out right by Tori’s ears. She was getting close, but only a few more minutes would suffice. Tori nods her head, and holds onto Jade for dear life as Jade finishes up. It was only several minutes later, she warned Tori about the inevitable and they crashed their lips into each other and Jade wrapped her arms securely around Tori, who decided to wait it out for Jade. It didn’t take any time at all after that before both of them could feel themselves at the edge and Tori gasped for breath as she felt herself beginning to release. 

It all went by like a blur. Tori’s eyes rolled back into her head as she allowed herself to relax in the sheets and Jade untwisted herself, laying flat next to her. She smiles, placing a hand onto Tori's chest, feeling how it quickly raises up and down, out of breath. Tori takes Jade’s hand in hers and kisses the back of it and curls into the other woman and shivers, feeling a cool breeze across her sweaty body. “Jade,” mumbles Tori as she kisses the girl’s skin. Jade can feel how her lips tickle, and she smiles up at the ceiling, chuckling. She turns her head, and when she sees Tori’s eyes light up when they meet hers, Jade knows that things will always be better when they’re together.


End file.
